Avenging Time
by Utdragongirl
Summary: After saying his final goodbyes to the Ponds, the Doctor heads back out into the universe. But the TARDIS has other plans and drops him off on a human military base. When he is taken captive, will the Doctor fight back? Or will he help the cause? *Featured on WattPad
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him, walking toward the console. He had just paid his respects to the Ponds in New York City, and now needed a new place to go. He knew if he stayed in any one place for a certain amount of time, he would regret it. There wasn't ever any time for mourning because he had to keep moving. He decided to head for another galaxy he hadn't been before and pulled the lever. However, the TARDIS had other plans. She swerved, knocking the Doctor down, and flew in her own direction.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor called out, in no mood for the TARDIS's misbehavings. He grabbed the console and was shocked. He remembered that the TARDIS always took him where he needed to go rather than the places he wanted to go. "Oh, come on! Can't we go where I want to go once in awhile?" The TARDIS swerved again, giving him a negative answer. He climbed into his seat and crossed his arms. There were very few times where he was powerless in his own TARDIS, and these were one of the times.

At last, the TARDIS stopped and let the Doctor touch her console again. Of course, she didn't allow him to move until he went outside. Abiding by his curiosity, he walked toward the door and cautiously opened it. He had landed on some sort of human military base, clearly somewhere in the early twenty-first century. And he and the TARDIS were surrounded by men and women with guns. Giving a weak smile, he raised his hands above his head in surrender. One man, clearly in charge, stepped forward and grinned.

"How did you get on this ship, sir? We're flying in the sky, yet you've landed some sort of craft without any landing bay or window," the man demanded, a kind tone hiding in his tone. The Doctor put his hands down and took a step toward the man. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm not actually sure why I'm here. There was a glitch in the main frame of my machine, which brought me here. How I got in here, however, is a completely different matter," the Doctor explained, loving the situation. He had been surrounded by weapons before, and always had to figure a clever way to get out. The man nodded before listening into his ear piece.

"I see. Well, Doctor, it seems the Director wishes to see you. So, if you'll please come with me," the man instructed as two soldiers flanked the Doctor, who snapped his fingers subtly, locking the TARDIS. The man started down the hallway with the Doctor and his new guards following close behind.

The Doctor looked around the halls and through the windows to see different labs and rooms teeming with people. He smiled and waved at them as he walked by. Most only stared or cautiously waved back. Only one person jumped at the sight of him and frantically waved. She looked to be about twenty and had pale blue eyes and chestnut hair. Something about her made the Doctor curious. She looked rather too young and feisty to be on a military base. She opened the door and started to follow them. The Doctor seemed to be the only one who even noticed, but acted casually, since he predicted that she wasn't supposed to be following them.

As the man came to a door, a screen flickered on to see a muscular bald man with an eye patch. The Doctor narrowed his eyes, thinking that he looked familiar. The man explained the situation to the Director before the door opened. He signalled away the soldiers and told the Doctor to follow him.

The massive man stood at the window, irritated about something in particular. The Doctor's escort stood by the door respectively as the Doctor stood next to the Director. The window showed fluffy clouds and a bright blue sky, which was rare to find on a planet. The more common colors of skies, the Doctor recalled, was more indigo or turquoise. Not the pure blue you found on Earth. The Director turned to the Doctor.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly, walking back to his desk. The Doctor watched him sit before standing before his desk.

"I am the Doctor-"

"Obviously I already know that. Who are you?" The Director asked again.

"I am a timelord, traveling across time and space. I am the last of my kind and don't appreciate being captured on military bases," The Doctor replied, growing irritated. The Director only stared at him.

"I was only asking for your name, sir. Not your life story," The Director bit, leaning back in his chair.

"I gave it to you. I'm the Doctor-"

"Not your rank-"

"That isn't my _rank_! It is my _name_! And I hope you remember it!" The Doctor hollered, slamming his hands on the desk. The Director shot forward, growing angry.

"What do you want? Are you from Asgard?" The Director sneered.

"_Asgard_? No, I'm not- Are you even listening to me? I'm a _timelord._ Not an _Asgardian_. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. Not Asgard," the Doctor answered, realizing that something was definitely not right. The Director leaned back in his chair, relieved. "What's happened? No one would get this worked up if something wasn't going on."

"We have been threatened by an alien force from Asgard. They know how to travel to our planet with no means of transportation. We aren't really sure how they arrive, but they do," the Director informed as a lightbulb went off in the Doctor's head.

"Where am I?" he asked, startled.

"Shouldn't you already know?"

"I don't always get to end up where I like, Director. And when I don't, I have no clue to where I am. I'll ask again; where am I?" the Doctor asked, looking out the window again. Very few humans would know how to put a floating base in the sky at this time period and he knew fewer people who would attempt it.

"S.H.E.I.L.D.'s helicarrier. I believe we're floating above the Atlantic Ocean," The Director answered, tilting his head to the side. The Doctor stood away from the window and looked to the Director. He knew this place now. He had heard of this event in time, but never thought he would ever experience it himself. The Director stood, wondering why it mattered so much.

"I see now why the TARDIS sent me here," he whispered and turned to the Director. "I presume that you're Director Fury, then."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Fury demanded, standing from his chair. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm a _time_lord that lives in a _time_ and space machine. I am a _time traveler_! Believe it or not, you've showed up on my records once or twice. You are a very important man in the human history. And something big's coming," the Doctor warned, pacing the floor. Director Fury stood stunned as the girl from earlier caught his eye.

"Andrea Miranda Fury! What are you doing?!" The Director shouted, staring at the ceiling. The girl was stashed away between the rafters. She frowned and slid down so she dangled with two arms. The Doctor tensed, hoping she wouldn't fall. To his surprise, Fury hardly moved or changed his expression as Andrea let go and landed silently on the ground. She walked up to the Doctor and held out her hand.

"Hello, Doctor. My name is Andrea, but you can call me Dragon Girl. Most people do," Andrea greeted as the Doctor shook her hand, intrigued by her nature. Director Fury cleared his throat, catching her attention and scowled.

"Andrea, you know better than to eavesdrop!" Fury scolded as she stuck out her tongue.

"You can't always expect me to stay put when you arrest a man I've never seen before. And an interesting man at that," Andrea retorted, folding her arms. The Doctor felt the tension rise and stepped back. Director Fury's chest rose and fell, teeming with anger. "Anyway, it's not like I don't know what happened earlier. Loki has the tesseract, and we have to stop him from taking over the Earth."

"Not we, Andrea. You are not going to be involved with this!" Fury shouted, his word final. The man who escorted the Doctor stood behind Andrea. "Coulson, will you please take this man to the debriefing room and Andrea to her room. The Doctor needs to catch up on recent events."

"On it," Coulson replied, showing Andrea and the Doctor to the door. She sighed, but held her head up high. The Doctor glanced at her, feeling a strange aura from within her.

"Phil, do you really need to show me to my room? I know where it is,"Andrea snarled and kept walking. Coulson pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Director Fury is being unreasonable. I think we need you just as much as we need Banner or Rogers. We can't afford to exclude people for selfish or emotional reasons. I'm showing you to the debriefing room with Mr. Doctor-" Coulson started to explain.

"Just the Doctor," The Doctor reminded.

"With the Doctor. You both need to catch up before Banners or Rogers arrive," Coulson finished as Andrea turned to him.

"Do you think Tony will come?" she whispered, her blue eyes giving her a sense of innocence. Coulson shrugged, saying he didn't know, and left the two in the debriefing room. The Doctor sat down at the table and stared at Andrea. She didn't expect Coulson to allow her in here, but she certainly wanted to know what was going on. Andrea sat next to the Doctor as a screen appeared, explaining everything. He glanced over at her several times. "What do you need?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, startled as the screen came down.

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, and it's usually because people need something. What do you need?" Andrea asked again, staring at the Doctor. He swallowed.

"You look nothing like Director Fury, Andrea, yet you share his name? Why? And why are you on a military base? You look too young and not disciplined enough to be on this base. You break the rules like they're nothing," the Doctor inquired, bewildered by her. She only smiled, like she hadn't been asked that question in a while.

"Director Fury is my foster father, Doctor. My own parents were killed in a battle in Asgard, but the King sent me down to Earth to keep me safe. My parents were the Duke and Duchess of Odin, and they were young when they died. Odin left a note, explaining who I was and what to do with me. Luckily, I landed in the hands of my current father, Nick Fury. He trained me as a soldier since I was old enough to pick up a weapon, but never really disciplined me. There isn't a jail cell or room I can't find a way out of. Not if I want to get out. Anyway, Nick Fury can't leave me at home on the surface because it's too dangerous for me to have a normal life. Even though he is a spy, he has many enemies that would like to find a weakness. Other than for my own safety, that's why he doesn't want me to know about Loki and the Avengers Initiative," Andrea explained, still smiling. The Doctor smiled back and looked at each of her eyes.

"I can see it. The planet Asgard in your eyes. I've only been there once, and briefly, but there is no mistaking it. You are not human," The Doctor observed, realizing something else. "That's why they call you Dragon Girl. You have the ferocity and cleverness of such a beast, but also the caring and wariness side, too. Do they even have dragons on Asgard?"

"How should I know? I was only a baby when I was sent down to Earth. I don't remember anything from my home planet other than the note that was left with me," Andrea shrugged, reminding him of her history. He nodded, connecting the rest of the dots. If he had heard the information right, Loki was the son of Odin, as was Thor, making both of them her cousins. It must've frightened Nick that Andrea would side with Loki, part of her original family. She may want to leave with him in order to understand herself more. Andrea looked at the Doctor, who was figuring out the rest. She smiled and lifted up his chin.

"It isn't true that I'm related to Loki," she whispered, calming his thoughts.

"How did you-"

"We have been informed that Loki isn't the true son of Odin. He's adopted," Andrea tried to answer. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, no, how did you do that? You corrected my thoughts. Very few creatures in this universe could ever do that!" The Doctor smiled, interested in her abilities. She laughed at his reaction.

"We aren't sure why I can do that, but it's apparent that I can. I try not to pry, but your thoughts were screaming to me. Almost like they wanted me to read them. And don't worry. I'm not going to join Loki's side because we're on the same family tree. My family is Nick and Willow, and that's all. No Odin. No Thor. No Loki-" Andrea explained, making herself clear.

"Willow?" the Doctor whispered, curious again.

"She's my other adopted sister, also from Asgard, but no relation to me that we know of. She came a week after I did. Coulson found her in the desert of Utah and brought her back here, since he knew who and where I was. However, there wasn't a note with her when she came, so she knows less of her lineage than I do," Andrea continued, finding her sudden trust in the Doctor strange. He nodded, wondering what kind of power she had. Andrea gently smacked his cheek, causing the Doctor to lose his thoughts. "Please quiet your thoughts. I feel like I'm invading your privacy when I read them, even if they do scream out to me."

"Right, sorry. I'll try my best," the Doctor agreed, thinking he knew too many secrets for Andrea to read. She smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Regardless of my morals, I did accidentally read your thoughts. We're going to go see Willow. She does have a power, but not like mine. Hers is different," Andrea teased, grabbing the Doctor's hand and dragging him out of his seat.

"Are you sure we can do this? I doubt I can go about the ship quite yet," he reminded, but kept up. He heard her laugh and she turned her head.

"When do I ever follow the rules, Doctor?" she laughed as they disappeared down the hallway. The Doctor shrugged as the weaved through the hallways, making sure they avoided all soldiers within them.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow looked up from her book as she heard someone pounding on her door. She sighed and got up from her comfortable position to walk over to the door. When she opened it, she found her foster sister with a strange man. Willow raised an eyebrow at Andrea, wanting an explanation.

"Doctor, this is my sister, Willow. Willow, this is the Doctor," Andrea introduced, hoping that was a good introduction as any. The Doctor smiled as Willow examined.

"Cool bow tie," she finally commented, noticing his red bow tie at the base of his neck. He smiled and fiddled with it a bit, proud of the fact she noticed.

"Thank you. Bow ties are cool," he replied as Willow let them enter her room. She thought that the Doctor was a strange man, but one got used to strange things when working at S.H.E.I.L.D. and Andrea seemed a little excited about meeting him, which hardly happened, unless it was her boyfriend, Tony. Willow sat at the foot of her bed and stared at both of them.

"Why are you here, Doctor? It's not often we get a visit from someone new," she mentioned, smiling oddly.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but I'm here just the same. I hear that your having some trouble from Asgard, though. Agent Coulson briefed me on what was going on, and I am more than willing to help. This Loki character is an interesting one," he explained, looking around her room. Willow nodded toward him, worried that he wasn't supposed to be here. Andrea gave her a look that it was perfectly fine that he was here, but Willow doubted that. The Doctor glanced at Willow, then at Andrea before looking at the shelf. "You have the same eyes, you know."

"What?" Andrea asked, confused. Willow had brilliant green eyes with flecks of gold, hardly similar to Andrea's pure blue eyes.

"We do not. Are you colorblind?" Willow accused, startled by the remark. The Doctor smiled.

"You both have odd colored eyes, no doubt from Asgard. But even for Asgard, your eyes would be considered different. You have Kunglig eyes. Something only the royal family has. Of course we know that Andrea has that blood, but it's strange to see it in yours, Willow," he answered, looking at both of them. Andrea stared at Willow, flabbergasted. The Doctor walked back over to the sisters, still intrigued by them. "What is your power, Willow? I already know Andrea's, but she hinted at you having one. Now that I know you are part of the royal family, it isn't too far fetched."

"I can see into a person's soul. Well, more of feel. I can feel the burdens and joys a person has endured. Like you, I can feel an enormous wave of sorrow and anger. Yet, even more happiness and silliness covers the sorrow. That's why I let you into my room, Doctor. I knew exactly what kind of person you were the second you walked near me. You are trustworthy and honest for the most part, unless someone's life is on the line. How old are you, Doctor?" Willow analyzed, tears gathering in her eyes. The Doctor stood motionless, not realizing that she had such a unique gift. Andrea looked to the Doctor, cocked her head to the side.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she whispered.

"I am over 900 years old, and that sorrow has come from traveling the universe as I have. I have seen death and destruction, but life and rebirth comes just as often. I have lost so many people..." he answered as Andrea ran to him, embracing him. The Doctor was indeed surprised by the affection, yet accepted it all the same. It had been a long time since anyone had given him a hug. "I'm alright, now. That's just the past, and I'm sure everything will turn out on the end."

"I'm sure it will be alright. Sorrow passes as we remember the good times rather than the bad," Andrea smiled, giving the Doctor hope. He decided to think upon Amy's brilliant smile and her ridiculous Rory. Andrea flicked the Doctor's nose. "You've got to more careful with your thoughts, Doctor. Although, that was a touching image. Who were they?"

"My best friend Amy and her husband Rory. They were... taken from me a while ago-" the Doctor answered, thinking of the vile creature that took his friends away. It's cold eyes and stationary face haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Andrea took his hand tenderly.

"I am so sorry. No one should ever endure a loss like that. Have you gone after the assassins?" Andrea asked, his thoughts screaming in her mind. He shot her a look as she dropped his hand. "You can't. I understand now. Just by their touch, they send you back in time to live out your life without family or friends. Oh, Doctor, I am so incredibly sorry."

"It's alright. She sent me a note telling me that they both end up well and enjoy life where they were. I am glad she was able to live out the rest of her life, but I wish she didn't have to go away," the Doctor replied with a weak smile. Willow gaped at the conversation, wondering how a lonely man like the Doctor managed to survive with all the sorrow and grief hidden within his soul. The Doctor looked up from his dark cave and smiled again. "Anyway, who is this Tony character you were talking about earlier? You seem rather find of him."

"He's the guy I like, that's all. Willow's convinced that we're already a couple, but I doubt he sees me in the same light. Anyway, he's a good friend to say the least," Andrea explained, hearing a laugh from Willow.

"You should see them, Doctor. When they're in the same room together. Neither of them can get anything done. It's cute in a way, but it's annoying sometimes, since they won't ask each other out," Willow added as Andrea blushed. The Doctor smiled back.

"I see. Well, I hope he does show up. I'd very much like to meet him," he announced.

"Oh, I think you would like him very much. He's super smart and funny," Andrea agreed, clasping her hands together. Willow rolled her eyes.

"And filthy rich. That man owns nearly everything you can think of. And he makes most of the things he has and hardly ever buys something all assembled. Talk about the perfect fix it guy," Willow smiled. Andrea grinned icily back, making the Doctor glad that looks couldn't kill.

"Regardless, he isn't interested in me and there's no sense dwelling on it," Andrea snapped, ending the subject. Suddenly, the intercom came on over the PA system, scaring all of them.

"_Preparing for decent,_" the voice informed. Andrea sighed, wondering whether she should take the Doctor back. Willow gave her sister a look at confirmed the idea of returning the strange man.

"Alright, Doctor. Lets get going. I think Willow wants to finish her book," Andrea noted, opening the door. He nodded and exited the room. Willow exhaled, loving the peace and quiet.

Andrea showed the Doctor the way back to the briefing room silently. He gently thought if the possibilities of why she was upset. He straightened his bow tie as he thought. She looked back at him and grinned.

"Very good, Doctor. You've learned how to keep your thoughts quiet, but I'd keep working. And I'm not upset. I'm thinking," she corrected, strolling along side him. He sighed.

"About what? Very few things give people that lok on their face," he answered, looking in her eyes.

"I was thinking about how sad you are and have been for so long. It breaks my heart to see all that you've bottled up over the centuries. I can't imagine carrying all that around," she whispered breathlessly. The Doctor shrugged.

"Most people can't. And this isn't fair," he mentioned, puzzling Andrea. "You know all about me now, but I still haven't a clue about your life. What's it like to be Andrea Miranda Fury?" The Doctor imposed, raising an eyebrow at her. She gave him a teasing look.

"Not too bad. As you can guess, I haven't had a normal life. I was trained as a spy since I was twelve, but a soldier before that. That started when I was nine. I'm the best sharpshooter around, but I never could actually kill anyone. Instead, I had Dad train me as a spy with Willow. We make the best team, since we can analyze any person and see if they're a friend or foe. We can also tell if they're lying or not, so we also make great interrogators. But honestly, I want to leave this sometimes and have a normal life. Just to get away from the secrets and trials at S.H.E.I.L.D. I would want to take my family with me and try to have an average life. Where Dad and I fight over curfews instead of mission assignments," Andrea replied, smiling at the end. "That's the life story of Andrea Miranda Fury, Doctor. A girl who's stuck in the middle of a dream. I look down on the surface and find myself wishing for something simpler, when the people I watch desire something more exciting. It's funny. Remember when I told you to call me Dragon Girl? Well, that's the part of me that loves what I do and is quite a large portion of who I am. However, it's my other side, Andrea, that wants something new."

"And now you feel stuck and confused," the Doctor concluded, nodding his head. Andrea smiled again, knowing then that this man understood her. Even if she had just met him. He smiled back as they entered the room again. They sat down as the helicarrier landed on the ocean somewhere in the northern Atlantic. It was a bumpy ride down, but neither of them looked shook up about it. Andrea tilted her head at him, since most people jumped if there was a slight bump in the air.

Coulson came in after the PA system announced that they had landed and it was safe to go about on deck. Andrea and the Doctor looked up at the door simultaneously as the agent walked in. He smiled and waved to the door.

"I think Banner is about to board and he's being stationed on deck. You need to go to meet him and Natasha there, and eventually Rogers will join you,too. They're going to be members of your team, after all," Coulson explained as Andrea stood and walked to the door. The Doctor quickly followed, wondering if it was a command or a suggestion. Of course, on a secret military base, it could mean both.

Andrea and the Doctor reached the deck and smiled at the landing plane. Andrea had known Natasha most of her life and thought of the assassin as her older sister. Natasha's face appeared in the cockpit window and waved down to Andrea, excited that she had come to meet them. However, her smile faded as she found the Doctor, a man she never knew, at her younger sister's side. As soon as the craft landed, Natasha left the plane, leaving Banner to look around by himself, and headed straight for Andrea and the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is this, Andrea?" Natasha asked as she embraced her. The Doctor waved kindly, feeling a storm coming. It never went well when he met the family of new friends. They never seemed to approve of him at all and usually wished that he would leave.

"This is the Doctor. Dad said that could help us with Loki if he wanted. He's an alien, so he could be of help to us. And he's extremely nice and kind. I took him to Willow just to be sure and she approved of him right away!" Andrea reassured, staring at Natasha. The Doctor smiled, glad that Andrea thought so fondly of him. Although, he wondered why a master assassin, as it was described in the briefing room, would be so kind and loving toward another. From the information he had gathered, he believed her to be merciless and dangerous. Not the sisterly type.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, holding out his hand. Natasha graciously shook it, an icy glare formed behind her eyes.

"Likewise, Doctor. If Willow trusts you, then I find no reason why I shouldn't," Natasha smiled, making even Andrea nervous. Although Andrea was stronger and faster than Natasha, she still regarded her older sister with respect and wariness. Andrea could easily fend off a gun or knife, but Natasha was cunning and clever, giving her the advantage. The Doctor smiled back, ignoring the worry in the air. "Rogers should be here soon, I would think. I have to greet him when he gets here, but you're welcome to accompany me if you wish."

"Absolutely! I want to meet him," Andrea replied as Natasha smiled. They walked away from the plane, grabbed Banner, and started to walk to where the other craft was supposed to land.

"Why would you want to meet him?" the Doctor whispered as the plane came into sight. Andrea shrugged and grinned.

"This is the man that was lost in the ice seventy years ago, yet is still alive and looks like he could be twenty. Or so I'm told. It seems impossible, yet we're teaming up with a rage monster to fight a norse god," Andrea explained as the aircraft touched down. A tall man with short golden hair and a brown leather jacket, obviously Steve Rogers, left the plane. Following the man came Coulson, which startled the Doctor. "He was hologramming us when he found us in the room. He had left to go get Rogers hours ago. This way, he can do his job whenever someone needs him to. Sometimes I wonder if he ever gets tired."

"Where my thoughts screaming to you again?" the Doctor asked, hoping he didn't give anything away. Andrea shook her head and told him that it was his reaction before they followed Natasha up to Rogers.

"Welcome, Captain," she greeted, her hands formally behind her back. He nodded in her direction, looking around the ship.

"Evening, ma'am," he acknowledged, looking passed her at Andrea and the Doctor.

"This is Andrea Fury and the Doctor. And this is Dr. Banners," Natasha introduced, adding Bruce's name at the end. Steve nodded at each of their directions before turning back to Natasha.

"Are they all helping with the cause?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Andrea cut in, smiling to herself. Natasha motioned to her sister, agreeing with her. The Doctor shook the captain's hand, startling Steve slightly.

"What are you a doctor of, Doctor?" he implored, staring at the Doctor. He only smiled.

"That's the question, isn't it?" the Doctor laughed as Natasha took them back inside to see Nick. Steve started to talk to Banner, wary of the Doctor.

"You seem to be making quite an impression, Doctor. Not often you see that around here," Andrea noted, shaking her head curiously. He shrugged, not wanting to be noticed.

"I seem to do that a lot. And it's always when I never mean to. Just when I decide that I'll travel alone for the rest of my days, another shows up with a need for me. That's when I find that I need a companion. A friend," he mentioned, laughing afterwards. "And here I am ranting to you."

"Does that mean I'm you friend?" Andrea asked, deducing her facts.

"What?"

"Well, you mentioned that you decide to travel alone, but it never works. When I was in the rafters above the office, I read your thoughts. They were begging to be read. Regardless, you were thinking of leaving and turning your back until you fully realized where you were. Does that mean you've found that friend, and would it be me?" Andrea asked again, explaining her thought process. The Doctor chuckled and nodded.

"I guess so. If Amy was still here, both of you would've gotten along perfectly. You both know how to get into my head," he grinned, glancing at Andrea. She laughed as they got to the bridge, where Nick and Agent Hill were. They looked focused and stressed. Steve walked around and silently paid Nick ten bucks. Andrea sat in Nick's captain chair as he explained what was happening and Banner went back to his lab.

"You guys are brilliant. Truly brilliant," the Doctor mumbled, walking around and looking at all the monitors. Nick turned to Andrea, irritated and concerned.

"I saw you take him to see Willow. You're lucky that she trusts him. Otherwise, I would have sent you to boot camp," Nick informed casually, avoiding and commotion. Andrea nodded, figuring that he would know by now. "At least we know we can trust him now. At first, I thought he was crazier than Loki."

"He may be, but I think that Loki is also evil. I think that puts crazy on a whole new level," Andrea defended, thinking that the Doctor and Loki were as different as night and day.

"Let's hope you're right," Nick sighed, returning to the helm. Andrea rolled her eyes and exhaled. The Doctor smiled, thanking her for her defense. Nick called the attention of the soldiers of the bridge, clearing his throat. "I want a wide search for Loki, and Banner, I want you to search for all the gamma radiation given off the tesseract and track it. I want results by the end of the day!"

"YES SIR!" the crowd replied, their voices resounding through the room. Andrea watched as the people scurried about, carrying out her guardian's orders. She found them interesting, wondering why they tried so hard to make him happy. She shooed the thought away, thinking it was their job to do so and nothing more. Nick came back to Andrea, standing above her.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're in my seat," he sighed, a hint of a smile in his voice. She stood up and let him have his glory. She gave a look to the Doctor to follow her as she left the bridge. He excused himself quietly and left, hardly noticed.

Andrea dashed down the hallway, wondering where to go to next. She noticed Natasha had changed into her suit and looking at the computer which was searching for Barton. Andrea didn't call her out on it, nor did she want to talk about it. Every time Andrea did bring up the subject, Natasha reacted negatively to it, either sparring or arguing about it. The Doctor kept pace with Andrea, looking around, hardly knowing his surroundings.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked as Andrea turned the corner. She stopped after the turn, glancing around.

"I actually have no idea. I wanted to to do something originally, but I can't remember now," she laughed, turning to face the Doctor. He smiled and shook his head. "We may be lost. For the first time in my life, I've gotten lost."

"Well, let's try to get unlost then," he answered, rubbing his hands together. She smiled and started to go back the way they came from. However, something told her to look to her right, where she found a large door. She opened the door as the Doctor looked back when she entered the room. "Andrea? Where are you going?"

"In here. There seems to be a large glass cage in here," she called out from the room. He peeked into the room and gaped. It was originally a shaft renovated with catwalks around a glass cylinder. Clamps held the container in place as Andrea walked around to find the control console. "Come look at this."

"What?" he asked, slowly approaching the console. She flipped the lid to reveal a rather large, crimson button. She gave a Doctor a half smile.

"What do you think it does?" Andrea asked softly, outlining the edge. The Doctor stared at it, getting a bad feeling from it. She noticed his uncertainty and stared at the button. "What's wrong, Doctor? Do you know what it does?"

"Well, I think it does something possibly dangerous and might have something to do with that cylinder over there," he replied, running to the railing on the side. Below the glass cage was a huge door that would let the cage free. The clamps were the only thing holding it in place. Once the clamps let go and the door opened, whoever was in the cage was a goner. He stood straight and examined the glass. It had sensors connected to the clamps, watching for any vibrations coming from inside the box.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Andrea asked again, standing next to him. He shook his head, disgusted and curious by the existence of the container.

"Do you even need to ask?" he hissed, hardly paying attention to her. She shook her head, smiling to herself. His thoughts were screaming in her head, telling all of his deductions and conclusions. She pursed her lips, thinking of who could possibly need such a contraption.

"I think I know who it would be for..." Andrea mumbled, biting her lip nervously. The Doctor looked slowly up at her as he leaned on the railing. He straightened, curious and worried.

"Who? Not what?" he whispered, standing over her. She nodded, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, who, and I don't think he'll appreciate you calling him a 'what'," she commented, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed her shoulders, panicking.

"Who is it? Is he on this ship? Right now?" he asked, staring Andrea in the eye. She glanced at each of his eyes, noticing how old they looked, even if he had such a young face. Slowly, she nodded, confirming his fears.

"Yes. You met him earlier. When was the last time you were on Earth? It's Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. He's only here to track the tesseract. Nick insisted that he would be here just because Banner is the only one that can hope to find it," Andrea quickly explained, curious to the Doctor's actions. She wasn't scared of him, since she could read his thoughts and found only benevolence. He wouldn't be able to hurt her any time soon. He dropped his arms and walked away from her. "Is that bad?"

"I don't know about bad, but it's very dangerous to have him on board. And yes, I've heard of Dr. Banner. He is one of the most dangerous beings I've ever heard about and made an effort to make sure not to cross his timeline. However, I didn't realize it was Dr. Banner. I knew of his existence and that was it. No name. No description. Only a fairy tale," the Doctor confessed, pacing the catwalk. Andrea watched him, tuning out to his loud thoughts. He looked focused and concerned. "So, is it true that if he gets mad, he'll turn into the Hulk?"

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned. Never actually seen it for myself," Andrea shrugged, watching him walk around.

"Then Nick is doing everything he can not to make him mad, correct?"

"I guess so."

"Then we can guess that no one is in real danger. Until we get a wild card, of course," he whispered, drumming his fingers on his chin.

"Until?" she demanded, hoping that he had misquoted.

"Something will come along and destroy the peace. Why else would the TARDIS send me here? She only sends me places were I'm needed. That usually includes danger, and to and extent, Dr. Banner. Something will come up, you can bet on it," he answered, raising his finger in the air as the PA system came on.

"_Loki has been found. Agent Romanov needs Pilot 159 to accompany her and Captain Rogers to the location. Pilot 159. Please get to the hanger. Romanov and Rogers are waiting,_" the lady announced before she clicked off. The Doctor seemed disoriented for a moment as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Our wildcard?" she whispered, growing uneasy. The Doctor smiled and shrugged.

"Possibly. Should we go catch a flight?" he offered, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Andrea smiled back as they ran back to the hanger. They both knew that they would get into trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D., but neither of them seemed to care.


	4. Chapter 4

To the Doctor's surprise, they were able to easily sneak onto the aircraft without anyone noticing. Andrea knew just when to move and when to stay in the shadows. If she was an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D., he didn't think that the division would have survived for long. Andrea turned and smiled at him, telling him that his thoughts were too loud again, but that she was flattered. The Doctor mouthed an apology, quietly thinking that he was lucky that she took it as a compliment.

They hid in the belly of the ship along with the boxes of arms and ammunition. The Doctor looked uncomfortable when he looked at all the stacks of killers, wondering why anyone made such a contraption. Andrea noticed his uneasiness and grimaced. This was the only place she knew of that they wouldn't get caught so easily. She knew that Natasha was flying the plane with a co-pilot, and the only other passenger was Captain Rogers, and there was no reason for him to come down, either.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Andrea whispered, worried for him. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm absolutely fine. Never been better," he replied enthusiastically, but still quietly. Andrea shook her head at his contagious smile, knowing that he didn't want to be down there. She didn't even have to read his mind to know that.

"If you're sure," she whispered, looking at the door, making sure that there was no one nearby. His face told her that he wasn't fine and that he was fretting about something. She noticed that he was staring at the crates worriedly, like they were going to jump out and punch him in the nose.

"I'm positive," the Doctor answered absent mindedly as he guessed how many people died from these guns. He rubbed his face with his hand in wonder and disgust. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"If you're so against weapons, then why didn't you choose somewhere else? This may be the safest place, but there other safe places on the bloody plane," she growled, his thoughts starting to get on her nerves. He looked at her shocked, realizing that he couldn't even try to lie to her. She could read him like a book. He wasn't even sure if it was a good or bad thing yet.

"Have you ever used one of these?" he implored, ignoring her anger. She sighed, but shook her head.

"Never have. Never will. I have no need for them. I could never be a soldier or a killer. Not even for self defense," Andrea stated truthfully, staring in the Doctor's eyes. He smiled, relieved by her answer. It was always hard to step onto a military base and find someone that was against weapons just as much as he was. He nearly thought it impossible, since those military people always kept their guns close.

"Good to hear," he agreed, patting her shoulder. She grinned, glad for the reinforcement. All her life, Nick had pressured her to carry a pistol for her own safety, and she refused every time. She would explain herself, but Nick thought it was silly thinking of not killing someone if they were about to kill you. Staying true to her word, she never touched that gun that Nick wanted her to have so badly. Instead of seeing it as protection, she saw it as a murderer and a responsibility that she didn't want to carry.

Andrea closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. They had been in the compartment for hours and the Doctor started to examine his sonic screwdriver. She hated reading to people's minds without permission, but Andrea couldn't figure out a new way to figure out where they were. Instead of invading Natasha's conscious as she could recognize when her mind was touched, Andrea ventured into the co-pilot's. To her relief, he gave no sign he knew she was there. She saw through his eyes and noticed that they had just flown Ireland and reaching Britain. She snapped her eyes open and saw that the Doctor was staring at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wondering why she had stopped breathing and her eyes were shut. Andrea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I looked through the co-pilot's eyes to see where we are. We're just above Britain now. We should be in Berlin shortly," Andrea informed, shocking the Doctor that she had read someone's mind without permission. His face told her of his disappointment and surprise. She bristled and took a deep breath. "I only invaded his privacy to see where we were, and I didn't have to read you mind to figure out what you were thinking. Besides, I didn't pry into anything else. No thoughts. No dreams. Not _anything_! And please don't judge me, Doctor. I've had enough people thinking that I was a freak and avoided me. Some people even quit their jobs to get away."

"I won't leave," the Doctor promised, finding another similarity in Andrea. People seemed to either attract to him, or absolutely loathe him. He had grown lonely over the centuries because so many left and were forgotten. A pain shot through him as he remembered how he lost the Ponds. He shook his head of the thoughts and smiled. "I understand how it is to be lonely."

"You do?" she asked, thinking that he would have many friends, since he could travel through space and time. It would be easy to make tons of friends throughout the universe. Before the Doctor could reply, the door opened to reveal Natasha. She looked slightly irritated, but also glad to see her little sister. "Natasha? How did you know that we were here?"

"My co-pilot stopped talking for a split second, in the middle of his sentence. When he snapped out of it, he continued on, like nothing happened. I could recognize the side effects of Andrea's mind invasion. I figured that she was somewhere hidden on the plane, and this was the most unused area," Natasha answered, helping Andrea and the Doctor up off the ground. Andrea sighed, not realizing that she was so predictable. "I won't tell Nick about this, though. He has enough to deal with without you sneaking onto government planes. However, I'm sure that he'll figure that you're gone anyway. Doesn't take a genius to tell when their children have run away. Does Willow know where you are?"

"No. Only you and the Doctor know where I am. It was kind of a spur the moment thing," Andrea shrugged as Natasha guided them back to the cockpit. Captain Rogers was strapped into a seat behind the pilot seats. He looked up at them and tilted his head in confusion.

"Are they supposed to be here?" he asked as Natasha went to her seat again. Andrea shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she really wasn't supposed to be there. She wasn't afraid of Nick, but something about the Captain made her feel surprisingly guilty. Maybe it was his goody-two-shoes attitude. Or that he had spent seventy years frozen in ice and still survived. She took a deep breath as her older sister spode for her.

"No, but they are legally qualified to be here. They weren't asked, if that's your question. They snuck in. I guess it's for some sort of training exercise," Natasha answered, placing her headset over her ears. Steve stared at Andrea and the Doctor, eating up the lie.

"It's true," Andrea agreed, sitting across from the Captain. He nodded, pursing his lips. He wasn't sure if that was the true reason, but he wasn't going to throw them off the plane. That seemed a bit extreme. Just a tad. The Doctor sat next to Andrea, but neither of them strapped themselves in. He found this strange, but didn't call them out on it.

In the midst of an unavoidable awkward silence, they finally arrived in Berlin. Andrea avoided both the Doctor's and the Captain's gazes, thinking that she was slightly in trouble with both of them. The Captain wasn't much of a conversationalist, especially when it came to women that he had just met. The Doctor was just wandering through his mind, thinking of various things. Even Natasha could feel the tension in the air behind her.

"Okay, we have a visual. Your on, Cap," Natasha announced, looking toward Steve. He nodded and ran out the back of the plane. The Doctor stared at where the Captain had disappeared, surprised that he had jumped out of a moving plane, even if he had a parachute. Especially when they were so close to the buildings. However, he straightened his bow tie, noticing that no one else was even phased by it. Andrea looked up at the Doctor, trying not to smile. Instead, she elbowed him gently in the ribs to catch his attention.

"Hey! Your thoughts are getting loud again," she teased as the Doctor rolled his eyes. For some reason, she couldn't resist teasing the Doctor. Even though he wore a smile, his eyes looked sad and lonely. Andrea felt obligated to tease him and try to cheer him up, and it usually worked with other people, like Willow.

"I'm debating whether or not I should just let you read my thoughts. I'm obviously not good at keeping my thoughts quiet," the Doctor countered, a grin appearing on his lips. She laughed under breath and shook her head.

"If you did that, I think I would go insane," she chuckled and smiled. "But don't do that Doctor. I don't think you would want to trust me with your thoughts and memories. I am a government agent."

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss Fury," The Doctor answered, thinking that she seemed trustworthy, but not even the Ponds new all his secrets. Maybe she was right. There were some secrets that he should most definitely keep to himself. She smiled, but it faded as she heard the panicked thoughts of a crowd below the plane. She stood up and ran to the cockpit, seeing roughly a hundred or so people kneeling in front of Loki. Then the Captain arrived just in time to deflect Loki's attack on an elderly old man. "What's going on?"

"We're getting into position," Natasha replied, commanding her co-pilot. Andrea nodded as the PA system blasted ACDC. Natasha fiddled with the controls, trying to turn off the blasted music. Andrea's eyes widened, filled with hope and desire. The Doctor looked around, wondering where the music was coming from in the war plane.

"Miss me?" a voice came over as a rocket shot by the plane. The Doctor jumped at the voice and at the flying thing woosh by. He turned to a dazed Andrea, who was pleasantly surprised, unlike the other three people in the cockpit. Natasha muttered expletives under her breath, still trying to turn off the music.

"Who is that?" The Doctor demanded, pointing toward the ceiling, as Andrea smiled softly. Then he knew exactly who it was. She turned to look at him, a grin that resembled that of his old companion, Rose. Something told him that something was wrong.

"That's Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man," Andrea answered, her heart fluttering. The Doctor nodded and looked down as Stark took down Loki easily. The Doctor could sense something, but it wasn't coming from Tony directly. It was more of him added to the mix of heroes that made the Doctor queasy. Something was about to happen, and it was going to change the face of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea watched Tony and Steve work together to capture Loki, but the Doctor knew that she was only staring at Iron Man. The Doctor cautiously watched the hero come with Loki and the Captain back to the plane as it landed. Andrea itched to go greet the man, but figured that she should wait until he came to her. While Rogers was buckling Loki in his seat tightly, Tony lifted his face mask to reveal a smile for Andrea.

"Hey, there, Andy. What've you been up to lately?" he asked suavely as the Doctor cringed. He was worse than Jack Harkness, and that was saying something. To his relief, Andrea rolled her eyes at Tony, but a hint of playfulness still lingered in her smile.

"Cheesy," she mumbled, pushing him back a little. Tony only swayed from her push and laughed.

"I can't pull off any of my moves on you, can I?" He smiled as Andrea firmly shook her head. However, Tony's amusement disappeared as he saw the Doctor. "Who's this, and what's up with the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool..." the Doctor mumbled, hating the guy. Andrea stood next to the Doctor and smiled widely, making Tony nervous.

"This is the Doctor. He's an alien, like me, except he's not from Asgard. He's from...um... Doctor, where are you from?" Andrea asked, confused. The Doctor looked from her to Tony and popped his lips.

"Gallifrey. It's gone now, though," the Doctor replied, sending a wave of sad thoughts and memories that he couldn't control. Andrea pursed her lips and made a sad face. Tony folded his arms, growing slightly jealous of the situation. In a flash, the dark mood vanished and the Doctor held out his hand to shake Tony's. He figured there was no point in being rude if Tony decided to work with them. Tony took it reluctantly and faked a smile.

"I'm Tony Stark. What sort of doctor are you?" Tony asked, skipping the question of his name. Most of the people who worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. had a nickname or alias of some sort. It almost seemed rude to ask for someone's real name in agency.

"I'm a doctor in astrophysics and time travel," he smiled, wringing his hands excitedly. Tony nodded slowly, glad to see that the man was one of education and potential brilliance. Andrea smiled broadly, hearing his loud thoughts. She knew that the Doctor was brilliant and hoped that Tony would be able to see that side of him.

"Interesting. Nice to meet you, Doctor. Is it just the Doctor?" Tony clarified, sending chills up the Doctor's spine. He had been asked the question before, but this time was different. This man didn't ask for his 'real' name nor did he seem to care.

"Just the Doctor," he smiled, rocking back and forth on his toes. Tony thought the man a tad strange, but he seemed like a overall trustworthy person. Andrea cut in, feeling the tension grow between the two.

"So, are you going to help us, Ton?" she asked, looking up at him. Tony thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not. The world's in trouble and someone's got to save it," Tony winked as the Doctor scoffed in his head. _He was truly worse than Captain Jack._ Andrea heard this and made a mental note to ask about the mystery man Jack and why Tony seemed so like, or worse, than him.

"I hoped you would!" Andrea smiled as Loki laughed behind Tony. Andrea shot him an angry look, wanting to know what was his problem.

"I recognize you now. You look just like your mother, Eira. Right before she returned to Jotunheim. Odin lied about your parents, though. They are still alive, but it's complicated," he smiled, his eyes dancing with tricks. However, Andrea saw in his mind that it was all true, or at least the bit with Eira. Tony stepped in front of her and glared at him.

"Who the heck is Eira?" Tony demanded as the Doctor started to piece things together. Loki stared at both of them, confused.

"She is. Didn't Odin tell you her name?" Loki asked, slightly offended. Tony and the Doctor turned to Andrea, who was fuming. How dare he tell her tales of her lineage without any proof! What kind of name was Eira?

"My name is Andrea Miranda Fury, sir, and you will do well to remember that!" She shouted, angry at Loki. The prisoner stared at her with wide eyes, slightly afraid of her.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered, his spirit broken for the moment. Andrea nodded once before she ventured into the cockpit to talk to Natasha. Once Andrea was out of earshot, the Doctor stepped toward Loki, curious.

"What is her lineage? I have heard the name Eira before, but not in a very long time," he whispered as Tony leaned in, equally interested. Loki glanced between the men. He noticed that both had an attraction to Andrea, whether it was love or friendship, and smiled. He began to think of new ideas to torture them each with jealousy of some sort before answering the question.

"Her father's name was Ve, brother of Odin, and her mother is Freya, Goddess of Beauty. However, they were separated and Freya remarried once or twice, leaving Ve alone with his daughter, Eira, or Andrea. Embarrassed of his failed marriage and being a single father, he cast her out during a battle, hoping that no one would notice. However, Odin found the child on the edge of the battle field and wrote a note before sending her to Midgard, the safest place she could be. No one spoke of the lost child of Ve and Freya, since very few knew that she even existed. She was only a few months old when he sent her away," Loki explained, recalling the battle. He was young, a century or two old or so, but young in Asgardian years. He remembered helping Odin wrap up the child and send her through the bifrost. He remembered that there was something special about the child, something that linked to her eyes.

"That's dreadful. Why would a father do something like that to a baby? Just leave her on the battlefield and hope that something happens?" The Doctor demanded, appalled by the tale. Loki shrugged, thinking of Odin and his parenting. His face soured.

"That type of father is fairly common is Asgard. Especially in the royal family," Loki growled, cringing a little. Tony glanced at the Doctor, bewildered by Loki's words. However, the Doctor already knew the history of the battle the Avenger's had to face, so he knew of Loki's parent issues. What he did want to know, however, was how Andrea fit into the equation. Suddenly, he realized that Andrea wasn't in the history files he had looked through with River. Something was wrong, and it scared the Doctor.

"How does Andrea fit into this? Is there some importance you have with her?" Tony continued, cutting to the chase. The Doctor nodded, leaning closer. Loki laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not. She's nothing important anymore. Once Odin cast her out, she lost all powers. Remember Thor?" he laughed as the Doctor made a shocked face. He knew that Andrea wasn't an average mortal, but he wasn't sure that Loki didn't know about it. Loki noticed the Doctor's face and smiled deeply. "Or is she special? Has she portrayed any special powers lately?"

"Of course not," Tony replied, thinking that Andrea was physically normal, but was incredibly brilliant. The Doctor shook his head, but not very convincingly.

"I'm not talking to you, mortal!" Loki shouted, glaring at Tony. "Doctor, you do know what I'm talking about, don't you? What makes her so special?" The Doctor stayed silent, his face stern. He put on his poker face on and stared at Loki, making him laugh. "Doctor, I would keep a close eye on her if I were you."

"How do you know my name?" the Doctor whispered, changing the subject. Loki shrugged, letting the subject pass.

"I've met River, and she told me about you. You fit her description perfectly," Loki replied, leaning against his seat. Tony looked at the Doctor, wondering who this River was. The Doctor glared at the prisoner. "She was just passing through, Doctor. When I was still a sheltered prince, lied to by my entire family. She was in no harm. She said that she was waiting for you, but then she realized she got the time wrong, or something. I couldn't make any sense of it, but we chatted. Nothing special. If you don't want people to know who you are, then I would try not to be so predictable."

"I am anything but predictable," the Doctor hissed, folding his arms. He could feel his sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket as he leaned against the wall. Tony sat across from Loki and folded his legs in front of him.

"Oh, but that's what makes you so predictable. Anyway, it doesn't matter," Loki shrugged and stared up at the time lord. The Doctor sighed.

"Then what does matter?" he asked as Loki grinned, closing his eyes. The Doctor could tell that he wasn't going to like the answer, but listened carefully. Tony sat on the edge of his seat, wondering what was going on in the god's mind.

"Nothing. Precisely nothing. If you've noticed, no matter what you put into life, you may not get it back. You could work so hard to save something, spend hours tending and caring for it, but it would die in the end, anyway," Loki answered, shrugging again, shifting his eyes to the floor. The Doctor knew that he was specifically talking about his relationship with Odin. No matter how hard he wanted Odin to admire him and be impressed, he never was.

"Everything matters then. Those hours counted for something, even if you're never rewarded for it. That creature you tended and cared for was able to live a happy last while in the hands of someone who cared enough to try to help it," the Doctor replied, his hands flying through the air to prove a point. Loki laughed and glared at the Doctor.

"Says the man that loses every person he's ever cared for. Does it ever bug you that you can't ever know someone for the rest of your life? Does it annoy you that everyone leaves or dies? Does it anger you the fact that it's your fault that they died or left in the first place? Face it, Doctor. And it won't get any better. Even one day, you'll lose River forever," Loki sneered, jutting out his chin at the Doctor. He heaved and exhaled several times before leaving the area, going back down to the weapon room. Not to get a gun, but to clear his head. He didn't need this crap. Especially from Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor paced in the weapons room as they flew back to headquarters, his head splitting with anger and confusion. He hadn't lost all his companions, like Loki said. Martha was living happily somewhere with Mickey, Rose was still alive in the alternate universe with the tenth version of himself, Donna was still alive, too, and happily married. They hadn't left him. He had left them. Except for Amy... He paused and doubled over, tears threatening to fall. The Ponds' deaths were still too much to take, especially when Loki was shoving it into his face. He recomposed himself, determined not to let him win. He sat on a box of ammunition as the door opened. Andrea stood in the entrance, her face saddened by something.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, forgetting all his problems. She laughed and shook her head. She sat down next to him and folded her hands in front of her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Andrea grimaced, understanding his pain. Since he was feeling annoyed, angry, and depressed, he wasn't able to keep his thoughts quiet enough. That's how she knew where he was. "Loki was wrong, Doctor. Your friends will never leave you. They may not be present at the moment, but eventually, I think you will see them again. Besides, as long as you remember them and love them, then they haven't died or left."

"Thank you, Andrea. I needed some support," the Doctor whispered, turning to her with a smile. She grinned back and bumped him with her shoulder, making his lips expand further.

"I'm glad to help. We're almost to the helicarrier, so we should get back upstairs ," Andrea stated, standing back up. The Doctor sighed, but nodded. He couldn't run away forever, especially from Loki. She opened the door and led him back to the cockpit. Surprisingly, Tony didn't look too thrilled that he was with Andrea. "Are we close yet?"

"Not yet, but we should be there soon," Tony replied, his arms crossed as he watched the Doctor. Andrea whispered something into Tony's ear as she passed him and went into the pilot's area. Steve talked to Loki, telling him rights of being an alien in America and he would most likely be given these rights. However, the Doctor wasn't sure that Loki even cared about that.

"So how are you doing?" The Doctor asked, trying to ease the tension between him and Iron man. Tony just stared at him before shrugging.

"Fine. Just fine. I'd be better if I didn't have to come to Nick's aid," he sighed, looking toward where Andrea had run off to. She sat next to Natasha and talked casually with the current pilot. The Doctor followed his gaze and nodded.

"Would you have come for her if you weren't here for Nick's aid?" The Doctor asked softly. Tony said nothing as he started to blush. The Doctor smiled, finally getting to him. He wasn't a true playboy after all, even if the historical records showed him to be one. Maybe he was changing, altering history.

"I would," Stark replied sheepishly, hoping that neither Loki nor Steve could hear him. The Doctor smiled again, thinking that he might be good for Andrea. Especially since he wasn't too arrogant one on one. "This doesn't go out between us. I can't have her know."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she likes me back. Not in that sense. I think she just puts up with me," Tony explained, turning toward the back of the plane. The Doctor nodded, thinking that Willow was right. These two were so oblivious to each other, he would've sworn that it was a comedy act. He rolled his eyes and looked at Stark.

"She's not stupid, you know. I'm sure she could eventually figure out. Not to mention she's telepathic," The Doctor reminded, whispering in his ear. Tony's went wide and he stared at the Doctor.

"How'd you know about that?" Tony demanded, more surprised than angry.

"She told me," the Doctor answered, shrugging casually. He didn't find it to be a big deal.

"She doesn't tell anyone. What makes you so special? So different from the others?" Tony informed, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm... not from this planet."

"You're an alien?"

"Yes, but I'm still on your side here, mind you. Remember that. Anyway, Andrea read my thoughts earlier, bringing up the subject in the first place. Apparently mine are extremely loud, so she told me what was going on. Of course, I wasn't expecting anything like her, especially on earth. She now knows my sorrows and joys. She has seen me for the man I have been and have become," the Doctor answered, his face darkening. Tony only nodded, thinking of the possible sadness the Doctor had overcome. Of course, he would never fully understand the sorrow hidden in the timelord's heart.

"She is spectacular, isn't she?" Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't used to having an infatuation with someone. He was always the playboy and never wanted a committed relationship. Now he didn't know what he wanted.

"Don't you dare lose her, Stark. She's too unique to let her fall through the cracks," the Doctor warned as the plane jumped. They ran to the walls as Natasha came over the intercom.

"It seems we have flown into a thunderstorm. Please sit tight and keep calm. We'll be okay," she stays before hanging up the radio. The Doctor looked at Tony and then to Loki, who was shaken up. Steve looked over to him, smiling mischievously.

"What? Scared of a little lightning?" the Captain bullied as Loki looked around, not offended by the stab.

"I'm not entirely fond of what follows," the prisoner mumbled as the Doctor walked away from the back door. Suddenly, the plane shook and a dent formed in the roof. Tony muttered expletives as Thor came in from the back of the plane and quickly took Loki before flying back out again. Tony followed the gods toward the back of the craft.

"Shouldn't we formulate a plan of attack?" Steve asked, stopping Stark for a moment. He turned toward him as his mask fell over his face.

"I do have a plan. Attack!" Tony informed, flying out after Thor and Loki. Steve grabbed a parachute and started after Tony and the Asgardians.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys come from ancient legend. They're practically gods," Natasha warned as Steve walked toward the exit.

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve answered, falling out into the sky. Natasha swore under her breath as she closed the hatch before anyone could decided to fall out. Andrea bit her lip, knowing that her father wasn't going to like this at all. He might be happier to know that Thor was back, though. The Doctor came up behind Andrea and Natasha as they turned around to retrieve the prisoner and the crazy men.

"That was the Tony that you've fallen head over heels for?" the Doctor asked, surprised in Andrea's taste in men. She looked shocked and offended that he had mentioned anything of the sort, her mouth hanging open.

"Doctor!" she stressed as Natasha turned on autopilot. She turned around and faced Andrea, her face holding an expression that was unreadable. Andrea pursed her lips, Natasha's thoughts shouting cusses and threats.

"Head over heels?" she warned as the Doctor mouthed 'sorry' to Andrea. She gave him a death look and turned back to Natasha. Even the autopilot excused himself. "Andrea, don't you dare fall for that man. He may look like a nice rich man that would be very kind, but he is a playboy and dumps everyone like a load of trash. He's rich enough to afford that."

"I know..." Andrea whispered, her head hanging.

"Andrea, please, for your own good, forget that man. He's not worth it! Not to mention he's narcissistic and slightly suicidal," Natasha continued, her anger turning into worry and fear for her colleague. The Doctor bit his lip, thinking that Natasha may have had the wrong idea about Tony. He seemed genuinely jealous that Andrea had been hanging out with him instead of Tony himself. Playboys didn't usually get jealous unless the feelings were at least growing real.

"I understand. I know it's dangerous," Andrea mumbled, nodding her head. Natasha sighed, feeling bad that she was telling her to stay away from him, but Tony wasn't the real deal in her mind. He just wanted to use her.

"Okay, good. We should be getting those bozos soon, so go buckle in. And I won't tell Nick about Tony," Natasha commanded, smiling up to Andrea as she cupped her cheek. The Doctor smiled as the platonic love filled the room. Even if they weren't related by blood, they were definitely sisters. Andrea led the Doctor over to the bench and buckled herself in.

"I am so sorry," the Doctor whispered, feeling guilty. She shook her head and stifled a laugh.

"Don't mention it. It was a valid question. I shouldn't have shouted at you when you asked it," she smiled, looking into his old eyes. He grinned back and shook his head. "But, that was him, to answer your question. But he isn't what Natasha said. I know what he's like to other people, but he's different to me. He tries to make me laugh and smile, even when no one's looking. He's magnificent and brilliant, Doctor. He's changing. I can see it in his mind that he is and wants to."

"That's brilliant," he whispered, never thinking that anyone would say something about Tony like that. Andrea's smile faded as she looked down.

"No one would understand, though. I don't even if he sees me in the same light. He may just be teasing me and making me laugh because I'm different and I pay attention to him. Maybe he thinks me of a good friend," Andrea admitted, smiling back up to the Doctor. He sighed, understanding what Willow was talking about earlier. "We should be back, soon, though. Hopefully Nick hasn't noticed that I've been gone."

"I'm not sure," the Doctor whispered, unsure of what to say. He didn't know the director too well, and made a mental note earlier to make sure that he didn't know hims at all. Andrea sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You mean he does know?"

"How would I know that?"

"I don't know. When you say it in that tone, it tells me that you think he probably does know from some sort of witchcraft or something," Andrea answered, laughing at the end. The Doctor smiled.

"Witchcraft?" he wondered softly.

"When you get me worried and talking fast, there's no way of knowing where I'll end up," Andrea smiled, putting her head back in her hands. The Doctor shook his head to keep from laughing.

"You are a strange one, Andrea," he mumbled as the plane started to land. Tony, Steve, and Thor walked in as Thor and Steve escorted Loki back to his seat. Andrea gave Tony a kind smile as he sat across from her. The Doctor sighed inwardly, hoping that these two would find each other in the end. Natasha took off once again as her copilot came back from wherever he went and returned to his seat. Steve crossed his arms as he sat a few seats down from Tony, hoping that someone would find some old fashioned common sense before the week was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, they landed back onto the helicarrier, a mass of soldiers waiting on the landing pad to escort Loki to his prison. Natasha turned off the engines and dismissed her copilot, who saluted her and promptly left the craft. Andrea unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed a face mask, and peeked around the corner. The Doctor placed a mask over his face and followed her, startling her.

"Don't do that," she hissed, scouting out the exit.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as Nick appeared below to order the guards around. The Doctor exhaled and hid behind the corner, too. Andrea was hiding from her father below, hoping that he still didn't know that she was here. Natasha walked out passed them, hardly acknowledging their existence. Andrea made a mental note to make it up to her as she stayed out of sight. The Doctor peeked out and found that Nick had walked back inside. "I think we're clear. He went inside."

"Good. Now let's sneak out of here," she whispered, maneuvering down the ramp. The landing pad was empty minus a few workers tying down the planes. Andrea grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran to the nearest door. The Doctor stared at his hand, hoping that Tony wasn't watching.

Once they were inside, Andrea took off her mask and threw it under a box. The Doctor did the same and ran after her. She smiled, thinking that she did a good job sneaking out and back in without Nick even noticing that she was gone.

"Where are we going now?" The Doctor asked excitedly. He hadn't had this much fun since the Ponds. He smiled, regardless of the pain it brought, focusing on the present. He couldn't stay in the past. He would wither away if he did that. Andrea smiled at him and shrugged. She wanted to see where they were keeping Loki, and she had a pretty good idea where he would be.

"Somewhere fun," she answered, almost skipping down the hall. The Doctor rubbed his hands together and ran after her. They finally met Loki and the guards walking towards them, passing Bruce's laboratory. The Doctor and Andrea stood against the wall as Loki smiled darkly at them. Andrea made a disgusted look as they passed by. Once they were far enough down the hallway, Andrea jumped and removed one of the ceiling tiles. Before the Doctor could protest, she jumped up again and pulled herself up. "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming," he mumbled as Andrea pulled him up with enormous strength. Once they were up, Andrea replaced the ceiling tile and walked down the short corridor. "You truly are from Asgard."

"Just figuring that out now?" She laughed as the Doctor followed her, enjoying himself a little too much. They continued down until they met the wall. Andrea ran her hands down in, wondering if there was a way out. She walked to her right and found a vent. She opened it and found the glass chamber, which held Loki. Nick was standing by the console, talking to the war criminal. She put her finger to her lips as she looked at the Doctor and faced the vent.

"Let me know if 'true power' would like a magazine," Nick hissed, leaving the room. Andrea opened the vent cover and jumped down, landing in a crouch. The Doctor looked out below and used a nearby pipe to slide down. Loki looked at the duo and smiled.

"What can I do for you two?" he whispered, his dark grin forming. Andrea walked toward the glass.

"How do you know me?" she demanded, spreading her legs apart.

"I know you because I remember the story Odin told me about the day you were sent down here. Your father's name is Ve, brother of Odin, and your mother is Freya, Goddess of Beauty. However, they were separated and Freya remarried once or twice, leaving Ve alone with you, his only daughter. Embarrassed of his failed marriage and being a single father, he cast you out during a battle, hoping that no one would notice. However, Odin found you on the edge of the battle field, so lost and helpless, and wrote a note before sending you to Midgard, the safest place you could be in such a deadly time. No one spoke of the lost child of Ve and Freya, since very few knew that she even existed. You were only a few months old. You're lucky to still be alive," Loki explained, raising an eyebrow to the Doctor. The Doctor glared at him before looking away.

"If I'm supposed to be a secret, how do you know of my existence?" Andrea demanded, her voice steady and calm. Her eyes fired beneath the icy blue, telling Loki that she was willing to kill him if he angered her too much.

"I'm special, I guess," Loki replied, a teasing tone in his voice. Andrea smiled and laughed as she wandered over to the console.

"I wonder what these buttons do," she grinned and laughed, an insanity lurking beneath her laughter. Loki's smile disappeared and held out his hands.

"Let's not do anything rash, Eira," Loki suggested, standing near the glass.

"Eira?" she asked too sweetly.

"Andrea."

"That's better. Now, tell me. Who else knows of my existence?" she demanded, her hand hovering over the button. The Doctor approached her slowly.

"Andrea, don't you dare press the button," he warned as Andrea looked at him. She winked with her eye farthest from Loki. Understanding that she wouldn't do anything, he backed away, trying to look frightened.

"Who else knows my existence?!" Andrea repeated, shouting now. Loki said nothing and held his breath.

"Only Odin and I. I found out when I was walking around the palace as a child. I overheard Odin talk about you. He was worried for you well being. Wondering if you were even still alive. Even when you two only met once, he still loves you more than I," Loki answered, a hint of fear and frustration in his voice. Andrea removed her hand from the button and walked up to him.

"Odin doesn't care. If he did, wouldn't he come check on me? All my life I've understood that I don't matter in the world of Asgard. At least he treated you as a prince, Loki. You think that you living in the shadow of Thor is horrible? How about being completely abandoned and forgotten on a silly old planet? Wondering if you existed for a purpose? Loki, you are nothing more than a sniveling child wanting attention! I've learned that I have to be strong, since I am alone. You had Thor, Frigga, and Odin on your side until you decided to fall into the dark side. I was left alone because I was unwanted. Unneeded. A burden on my poor father. I find you pitiful, Loki Odinson! And if you call me Eira one more time, I will cut you down with a single blow, and you will wish for death!" Andrea cried out, spilling her heart out. "I knew that story, Loki. I knew that my father left me in that horrid battlefield. And Odin didn't leave a note. He left me a story of what had happened. He explained what happened and why. When I heard your dear tale of being lied to, because Odin wanted to save a Jotun and give him a home, I grimaced. My heart ached over such a pathetic man. How horrible it must have been to be loved by a mother, father, and brother."

"My father never loved me!" Loki screamed, his anger rising as Andrea laughed.

"Oh, open your bloody eyes, Loki. He raised you alongside Thor, didn't he? He gave you a better life on Asgard, didn't he? He loved you more than Laufey ever could have! Idiot!" Andrea hissed, storming toward Loki, who was frightened of her. Scared of a woman for the first time in his life. She nearly touched the glass when she stopped in front of him. "You disgust me, Loki. Don't you forget it. You will pay dearly for your crimes in both Earth and Asgard."

"Andrea..." he whispered, falling to his knees. His anger simmering down as he realized the pain she had gone through. He still believed in his cause and his own problems, but Andrea had broken his spirit. Her raw emotion cut through him like a blade, making a strong impression on him. "You think you're any better than I?"

"At least I fight for the people I love and the place I grew up in. You gave up hope and blamed it on the people who raised you and loved you, Loki. Odin may be a horrible father, but at least he saved you when you were cast out. If I were in your position, I would be thankful for what I had. Nick isn't as bad as Odin, but he is still the one who took me in. He never loved me, not a way a father does. You've received more love than I ever could hope to have, Loki," Andrea explained, her anger disappearing and replaced with sorrow. Loki grew speechless, feeling guilty. "Why don't you think about that while you're stuck in here? Think about the days where you were loved and how you threw it all away. Watching it sink down the drain."

"Who are you?" Loki hissed, looking at her. Andrea turned away and sighed.

"I have no idea. I thought you knew," she grinned, taking the Doctor's arm and escorting him out. The Doctor babbled in protest, but wasn't able to form sentences. Andrea smiled and bounced out of the room.

"Ah, I haven't had that much fun in years," she smiled, letting go of the Doctor's arm. He leaned against the wall as Andrea faced him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her face. Andrea only laughed.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled, cocking her head to the left.

"That rant back there. About being abandoned and never loved. What was that about?" he demanded, feeling sorry for her. She shrugged, her smile gone.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all. Just wanted to show my true feelings toward him and what I've been through. I've gotten over the fact I was abandoned years ago, I promise. I've got Natasha and Willow now. It's okay," Andrea promised, smiling again. However, it wasn't a true smile. She was forcing it to make sure that no one would think that she was truly upset.

"If you're sure. Does Nick know about this? You're feelings toward that?" The Doctor asked, looking at each of her eyes. She shook her head and looked to the ground.

"No, he doesn't. Neither do Natasha or Willow. They are in the same boat as I am. Abandoned. Unloved by their original families. It seems pointless to complain to them. Besides, Nick would think I was just being whiny and brush me off, as he always did when I was little. I learned to be strong in my isolation, Doctor," Andrea explained, smiling up at him again. The Doctor sighed and shook his head, thinking that she was a bit ridiculous. She touched his hand and brought it back to his side. "As I said, nothing to worry about. It's all fine now. I've grown past it. I promise, Doctor. I'm fine."

"If you say so," he whispered, getting up from the wall. Andrea nodded curtly as they continued down the hallway. The Doctor led the way, a little faster than she had seen his walked before.

"Doctor! Where are we going?!" Andrea called out, laughing at the end.

"Somewhere important!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor led Andrea down the hallway, faster than she had ever seen him walk, to a large blue box that said 'Police' on the top. She stared at it, thinking that the box didn't make sense. Why was it here? How did it get here? Why was he showing it to her? Andrea looked over at him as he smiled wildly. She bit her lip and exhaled.

"It's a box," Andrea said at last, but it hardly affected his smile.

"It is a box, but inside, it's so much more," the Doctor insisted, touching the side of his nose. He snapped his fingers as the doors swung open. A brilliant light came through, startling her. Andrea looked at him as he urged her to go in. She turned and walked in, finding a whole new world within the small box. She peeked her head out and looked around.

"It's bigger on the inside," she whispered, very confused. The Doctor nodded excitedly and followed her in. He spun around, looking around himself.

"It's the TARDIS. The Time and Relative Dimension in Space!" he introduced, touching the console. Andrea smiled and stood next time.

"So this is what you came in?" She asked as he nodded, making her smile grow. "This is brilliant. A TARDIS. I've never seen one before."

"It's the only one in existence right now," he sighed, examining it.

"A prototype?"

"No, the rest have been... destroyed," he mumbled, peeking around the pillar. Andrea frowned and touched the console.

"I can hear her," she whispered.

"You can what?" the Doctor asked, interested. Andrea looked up for a moment and back down at the console. She could feel the machine's soul and its thoughts. It was unbelievable and magnificent to see the soul of something so old and complicated.

"I can hear her thoughts. She's speaking to me," Andrea smiled, surprising the Doctor. "She's telling me about your adventures. Ha ha, this is amazing. Is that Rose? No way, she's gorgeous!"

"What?" the Doctor whispered, curious to the new development.

"Nooo! Nu-uh. There's no way! Really? Aw, that's so sweet!" Andrea laughed, looking at the TARDIS console. The Doctor walked beside her and stared at her, wondering if it was truly possible. She looked up and him and laughed. "She's telling me about how you looked in your ninth generation. Did you really wear a leather jacket? You looked good in it, though."

"Thanks...?" he whispered as she smiled.

"Oh my god, you're married? Oh, but she's beautiful, too! River Song. What a gorgeous name! What happened to her? Oh, she's traveling. Gotcha," Andrea smiled, laughing along with the TARDIS. "Yeah, I could see that. He's so secretive, too. I know, I know. Can you see him now? I'm sorry. You should see the face he's making."

"The face he's making?" The Doctor replied, astounded by the conversation. Andrea smiled and took a mental picture to send to the TARDIS.

"You're 'surprised this is happening' look, Doctor. The TARDIS can't see you, but she can hear you talking all the time. You always talk, but she says you never really say anything. She wishes she could speak directly to you again and laugh along side you, too. She misses you, Doctor," Andrea translated, smiling kindly before bursting out laughing. "You called her 'Sexy'? Oh my gosh, you are my new favorite person, Doctor! Oh, the TARDIS agrees with me. You are too good to be true."

"...I don't know how to respond," he admitted as Andrea laughed with his machine.

"Anyway, she's working on a better way to communicate with you, rather than just sending you off willy nilly. Like she did this time. She says she sent you here for a reason," Andrea continued, forcing her eyebrows together, silent for a moment. "What do you mean by that? What were you searching for? Me? You were searching for me? I'm flattered, but why?"

"What does she say?" The Doctor implored as Andrea's face grew cold.

"She sought me out. That's why you came here, even if it was extremely dangerous. How? How is it dangerous?" She asked, turning to the console. She nodded and faced the Doctor. "There's a war coming. A war that will change the face of the earth and it's standing in the galaxy. She sought me out because she needed to talk to you. In a real voice. And she believes that you can help me."

"Help you? Do you need help?" the Doctor asked, standing closer to Andrea.

"I don't think so. I don't know what help I would need. Why do I need help? I'll just figure it out? Sexy! That's not fair! Can't you tell me?" Andrea pressed, frustrated. She sighed and nodded, making the Doctor even curiouser. "Fine, fair enough."

"What?"

"Stop saying that. Anyway, she told me that she can't tell me the future. I don't need help now, but I will in the future. Not that it helps," she whispered to the TARDIS and laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just teasing!"

"Interesting," the Doctor whispered, thinking that this was one of the most brilliant moment he had witnessed. Andrea smiled and sighed, thinking that the TARDIS had a great sense of humor. He walked around the console and looked at Andrea.

"Jeez, Sexy. Really? Oh my god, I am so sorry. I saw the Doctor thinking about that the other day. Yeah, he was the pretty one, wasn't he? Well, Amy was really pretty, too, though. Just saying. I can imagine," she whispered as the Doctor touched Andrea's shoulder. She looked up at him and grinned.

"What did she say?" he asked quietly.

"She told me about how the Ponds, or the Williams, died. Well, I knew how, but she gave me her perspective. She would've willingly burned down New York to bring them back, but you said that destroying thousands of people were more important than staying with them. You are truly noble, Doctor. Saving all those people, despite the fact that your companions were dead," Andrea answered, looking into his eyes. The Doctor slumped against the console and looked down at the ground. "What happened? I keep seeing angels. And stone."

"Weeping angels. The universe's only psychopaths to kill you nicely. They send you back in time to live out your life, but you will die before you see the day when you disappeared. They do this to feed off the time distortion. That's why I can't go back and save them. I would not only burn New York, but tear the fabric of time and space. Everything you know and love would be gone and there would be nothing left. Everyone in the universe would die, leaving only emptiness. Otherwise, I would rescue Amy and Rory in one heartbeat," the Doctor explained as Andrea nodded, saddened.

"What about the stone?"

"That's their greatest defense. Probably the best in the universe. When you look at one, it turns to stone, but when you look away, it becomes faster than you can imagine. Even when you blink, it becomes deadly," the Doctor continued, thinking of Amelia's goodbye. If Rory didn't see that blasted tombstone, they both would have been fine.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor. That must have been terrifying," Andrea whispered as the Doctor smiled.

"It was, Andrea," he replied, giving her a faint smile. She touched the console again as the TARDIS groaned. "She's sad, too. She was so scared when the angels took the Ponds. She thought they were going to consume her and her soul."

"That's also why I didn't go back for them. I couldn't risk her like that," he muttered, touching the controls. She nodded as he smiled again. "Would you want to go somewhere?"

"Right now? I don't think that's going to go well. The TARDIS still refuses to move," Andrea answered, looking at the Doctor. He laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not right now. When this is all sorted out and when I've helped you out with whatever I came here for. Would you like to come traveling with me? Through the stars. Visiting planets. Meeting new creatures," The Doctor prompted, smiling widely. Andrea nodded her head.

"Sure, I'd love that! But, make sure that we finish here and the earth is safe first. Nick would kill me if he knew that we left in the middle of a fight," Andrea chuckled, making the Doctor excited.

"Brilliant," he whispered as a knock came at the door. Andrea jumped in surprise as the Doctor walked over to the door. He looked back to her and shrugged.

"DOCTOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Nick shouted, startling the Doctor, and started to pound on the door. Andrea ducked underneath the console as the Doctor opened the door. The director stormed in, furious. "Where is my daughter, Doctor? Where did she go?"

"What do you mean?" he stuttered, rubbing his hands together. Nick shot daggers through his eyes.

"Where is she? Last time I saw her, she was with you, Doctor," he informed as the Doctor nodded, understanding.

"I thought she was with Willow," he whispered, stumbling around his words.

"She told me that Andrea was with you!" Nick stressed, glaring at the Doctor.

"I see. Well, I haven't seen her. I'll send her to you once I find her, though," the Doctor promised, trying usher the director out. Nick grunted and left, still angry.

"Thank you, Doctor," he grumbled, slamming the door. Andrea collapsed on the floor, relieved. The Doctor walked over to her and sighed.

"You are in so much trouble, Andrea. I would count my lucky stars," he mumbled, sitting next to her. She laughed and sat up next to the Doctor. She laughed under her breath and looked at the console.

"Do they have those? Lucky stars? Out there?" she smiled, looking at the ceiling.

"No, I don't think so. It's just something people say that. Like count your blessings. We probably could find something like that, though," The Doctor laughed, looking at her. She smiled and winked at him.

"Just remember that you are married, Doctor," Andrea reminded, sticking her tongue out. He gaped and started to stumble again. She laughed and shook her head. "I'm joking, Doctor. I knew you didn't mean it like that. If you did, I would not be here. I'd be avoiding you and making sure that you knew that I wasn't interested."

"Right," he replied, still shocked by her words. She smiled again and looked back at the console, dreaming of the future adventures she would spend with her new best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrea jumped out of the blue box as the Doctor followed. He locked up the TARDIS and tossed her the key. She easily caught, but eyes him carefully.

"All my companions get a key. Even you, Andrea. And I don't give that key to anyone," the Doctor reminded with a smile.

"Won't you need to get back in?" She replied, pocketing the key. The Doctor smiled and laughed.

"I do have a key. That is a spare for my travelers. Are you sure it'll be okay? Even with Tony?" He mentioned as they walked back down the hall. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Why would he care? It's not like we're going out or anything," she smiled, her heart breaking at the mention of it. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. Love really was blind. "Anyway, what next?"

"You should go see Nick," he answered right away. She gaped at him, utterly shocked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We need to let him calm down for an hour or two," she snapped back, afraid of the idea.

"Won't he be worried? He seemed pretty mad earlier," the Doctor argued, stopping in the hallway. Andrea sighed and hung her head.

"He's just so scary when he gets like that. But I am curious to why he acted that way. Fine, I'll go, but you're coming with me," she decided, her eyes glinted. The Doctor smiled and nodded, thinking that her mischief was contagious.

Andrea led him through the maze of a base, passing Bruce's laboratory, where Tony also was. She smiled and waved as they passed. He smiled back until she turned back around. He gave a warning look to the Doctor, making the Doctor shiver. Soon, they arrived at Nick's office and stopped in front of the door. Andrea took a deep breath and gave a hopeful look to the Doctor before she pushed open the doors. Nick was standing by the window, hardly noticing that they had entered. They walked into the middle if the room as he turned to see them. He sat in his chair behind his desk, gesturing for both Andrea and the Doctor to sit down.

"Where have you been? I've been searching the entire base for you. Willow told me that you were with the Doctor, but you weren't with him. How do you explain this?" He explained, staring at Andrea. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Around. I like to go up into the rafters and watch the soldiers run around. You know I do," she explained, avoiding his gaze. He sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Andrea. Do you realize how worried I've been? After I told Steve and Natasha to go retrieve Loki, you dropped off the earth. I thought you went with them for a while,"he admitted, trying to trick her. However, his thoughts were a little too loud.

"Why would I do that? It wasn't like a ground mission. It's just a lot of flying around, which isn't super fun," she answered, rolling her eyes. He nodded and sighed.

"I saw Tony's here. Have you said 'hi' yet?"

"Tony's here? Since when?" She squealed, pretending to be excitedly surprised. Nick exhaled, wondering why he even brought it up.

"Yes, he is. He dropped by on the mission and helped Captain being down Loki. Oh, and I would advise you stay away from Loki," Nick warned as she eyes him mischievously.

"Little late for that, Dad. I've already talked to him," Andrea informed, startling Nick.

"What?"

"I got curious. Besides, he's in a glass box inside a death trap. He couldn't hurt me. I think I damaged his mind more than he could mine," she winked, making Nick laugh.

"That's my girl. Did you break his spirit?"

"A little, but not significantly. I think he's still going to be a problem for a while. I gave him a lot to think about, though. That's something," Andrea smiled as Nick chuckled.

"Good. Good," he replied as a beeping sounded. He shooed them away as he answered his ear piece. "What's going on? What the hell happened? No, no, I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked, standing up from his chair. Nick shook his head and sighed.

"Problems. That's what. All hell's breaking loose!" Nick shouted as he left the room. Andrea looked at the Doctor and panicked.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Investigate. What else?" He replied, following the director out of the office. Andrea laughed and ran after him. "But did you really mean about what you did back there? About damaging his mind?"

"Of course not. It was a way for me not to get into too much trouble. Do you really think that I could do seriously do that, even if I wanted to?" Andrea answered, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor nodded and continued to run through the halls. They followed Nick through the corridors and ended up at the laboratory. Tony smiled and waved toward her. She waved back timidly, making the Doctor roll his eyes. Nick groaned, thinking that Andrea needed to be restrained. Thor came in after them as Nick turned his attention to Tony.

"What are you up to?" the director asked as Tony walked over to a screen.

"What are you up to, Fury? 'Cause I would really like to know," Tony replied as Steve came in, dropping a Hydra weapon onto the table. Nick's eye widened, shocked to see it.

"We needed to catalog-" he began as Tony flipped the screen around.

"I'm sorry. What were you lying about?" Tony retorted, showing the room the pictures of Weapons of Mass Destruction. Nick was rendered speechless as Andrea clapped her hand to her mouth.

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D. doing making weapons of mass destruction?" Bruce added, taking off his glasses. The Doctor took a closer look at the screen.

"It's because of him," Nick confessed, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" The god replied, stunned.

"Your technology destroyed a New Mexico town a few months ago. It should us the we heavily-hilariously-outgunned," Nick explained as he received dirty looks from everyone in the room. The Doctor gave Andrea a sad look and she shook her head. She had no part in this, nor did she even know about it. They continued to bicker and fight as Andrea dragged the Doctor outside the room.

"Aargh, they can be so annoying. Why do they have to fight?" She grumbled as she paced the hallway down from the laboratory.

"Don't you want to know why your father built those hideous things?" The Doctor reminded, leaning against the wall. Andrea shook her head sighed.

"I already know. Telepathic, remember? Anyway, he thinks he's doing good, when he can't imagine the damage it will cause," she admitted, embarrassed of her father. The Doctor nodded, understanding. "Anyway, something's bad going to happen in there. I can feel the tension building, and isn't going to be pretty."

"I see," he replied as the ship shook. Andrea flew forward into the wall, knocking her head. The Doctor tried to catch her, but ended it up on the floor next to her. "Andrea? Andrea! Are you alright? Speak to me!"

"I...I'm alright," she managed, giving a faint smile. The Doctor picked her up and ran back to the TARDIS, not knowing what else to do. At least she would be safe there if anything were to happen, since the ship seemed to be breaking apart. He laid her on the bench next to the console before running back out to see what had happened.

Once he made it back to the laboratory, he found that it was empty and the glass was broken. He walked in the eery room as he heard a monstrous roar from below him. The Doctor took a deep breath, remembering the records again. Banner had transformed, and the Doctor pitied the soul that was within a mile radius of the beast. However, he could feel that something was wrong and ran to the main deck to find Nick.

The director ordered his troops around, as all generals did, hardly noticing that the Doctor had entered the bridge. He stood by the wall and watched as he overheard that one of the engines had been taken out. In his head, he started to panic. _The engines had been taken out? That would explain the jerk, but what caused it?_ Just as the Doctor was about to ask Nick his sudden questions, a woman brushed past him, surprising him. He turned back to Nick, hardly noticing the lady.

"Grenade!" the woman shouted, knocking the Doctor to the ground beneath Nick's balcony. The Doctor gasped as the door exploded behind him. The woman got back up and drew her weapon. He groaned, hating the sight of the gun, as Nick jumped down next to them. Invaders tried to reach the deck, but ended up participating in a modernized shoot out.

"Where is Andrea?" Nick hissed, ducking from the bullets. The Doctor sat against the wall, shielded from the open fire.

"Safe in my TARDIS. She hit her head hard on the wall when the engine gave out, so I carried her there. Under any other circumstances, I would've taken her straight to you or a medical doctor. However, knowing that nothing other than a violent attack would cause that kind of turbulence, I thought it would be best that she was placed there. The TARDIS will look after her, I promise. I think we're in more danger here, honestly," the Doctor informed as Nick ducked and peeked over the ledge over and over again. The director sighed and looked at the time lord.

"She better be, for your sake. The TARDIS is your vessel, correct?" Nick inquired, making sure that he didn't send her to some far off planet or another time. The Doctor nodded once as another round of bullets rained around them.

"That's the safest place in the universe. Only those with a key can get in, and I don't usually hand that key out to anyone," the Doctor reassured, remembering that the Ponds were the only ones that had a key. River was the only one alive that could still have one, but she was worlds, and possibly decades, away. Nick grumbled something inaudible as he shot at the intruders again. "Do we really have to shoot at them, though?"

"Yes. Do you want them to come in and kill us all. It's probably Loki's doing," Nick hissed, reloading his handgun.

"He is clever, isn't he? I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind it, but shouldn't we, I don't know, be even cleverer? We could outwit these soldiers with a snap of the fingers," the Doctor offered as the bullets ricocheted around the room. Nick rolled his eye and stared at him.

"I'm sure we could. However, we aren't really in a position to support that idea. Now, if you want to live, keep your mouth shut and stay put. I don't want to see your brains get shot out," Nick commanded, growing more irritated with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and sighed, bringing his knees to his chin, as he thought of all the innocent lives being taken. Sure, they were at war, but it still hardly seemed fair. Most of the time, he wasn't even sure if the soldiers or intruders knew what they were fighting for.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are they doing? They obviously not getting in," Nick murmured as the Doctor looked up at him. The woman from before turned toward him, thinking that it was a distraction. A call came over Nick's radio as the intruders threw another grenade. Nick listened as his eyes widened. As Tony was fixing the engine and Natasha and Thor dealt with the Hulk, Loki had escaped. Thor, who went into the glass chamber room to check on Loki, had been tricked and now hurtling towards the ground. As was the Hulk, since shooting him down didn't seem to work. Suddenly, a glimpse of movement caught Nick's eye as an arrow shot into one of the computers, taking a second propeller out. The floating fortress now sunk to the side as the computers frizzed and shut down.

"What happened?" the Doctor whispered as the invaders retreated. Nick and the woman tried to stand up in the slanted bridge. Nick called Tony to pick up the speed, as they started to sink. The Doctor, who hated to be ignored, brought out his sonic screwdriver to find out for himself. The arrow, or so it looked like, carried a virus designed to shut down at least one more engine and all the computers for a certain amount of time. He tried to reverse the process, but it was deadlocked. He couldn't even pry the device out of the hardware. Nick left as the commotion seemed to calm down. "Nick, where are you going?"

"Saving a soldier," he replied, briskly walking down the hallway. The Doctor dashed after him, letting the woman take control of the cleanup. He was interested to know what he meant and thought he might be of help. Nick glanced back towards the Doctor as he caught up. "What are you doing?"

"What I always do. Try to help," he replied, matching the director's pace. Nick rolled his eye and glared at him.

"Fine, but don't get in my way," he grumbled, traveling toward the glass chamber room, that used to house Loki. The Doctor nodded, stunned that he would say that. Weren't they saving a soldier? How would he get in the way of that?

"Understood," The Doctor answered, nodding his head. Nick sighed as he punched in a code at the door. Phil, the one who had directed him and Andrea earlier, was lying and bleeding against a wall. Luckily, someone had already sent a medical crew by the time they got there, so the Doctor didn't have to _get in Nick's way._ Nick shooed them away for a moment to talk to Coulson. The Doctor stayed away, examining the internal and external damage to his body. Besides, it seemed like a private moment. Soon, Nick stood away as Coulson passed out and brought out his radio.

"Coulson is dead," Nick began, sh`s2r4ocking the Doctor. He ran over to him and checked his pulse. It was faint, but still there. Panicked and concerned voices came from the speaker, but Nick shook his head. "They called it."

"What are you doing?" the Doctor whispered, standing up from Coulson as Nick turned off his radio. "He isn't dead."

"I know," he replied as the crew took Phil away. The Doctor gaped, but did nothing. The crew was just taking him to safety. Nick sighed and glared at the Doctor. "They need something to Avenge. Phil knew what he was doing and wanted to make sure that the Avengers Initiative off the ground. He knew the risk, but the crew said that he should live."

"That was so reckless!" The Doctor hissed, walking up to Nick. "He could have been killed, Nick!"

"He knew what he was doing," the director growled back as his eyes met the Doctor's. The Doctor straightened his jacket and took a step back, ready to make for the door. "Don't you dare tell anyone. Do you understand? No one. Not even Andrea. We have to get this ball rolling and this was the only way we could make it work. We knew that Loki would somehow escape, and it was Phil's job to get injured, to fake his death. If anyone were to know that he was alive, then they would have nothing to avenge. If they don't have anything to avenge, they'll fall apart faster than you can say Coulson."

"They deserve to know," the Doctor countered, stopping his retreat. Even if he wanted to tell at least Andrea, he was more afraid of what Nick would do to him if he disobeyed.

"They do, but they don't get to. Eventually, they'll find out, but not for a very long time," Nick agreed, his mood calming. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Fine, but make sure that man does not die. If he does, I'll find you and you'll wish that you'd never been born," the Doctor threatened as he left. Nick exhaled with a grumble and shook his head before he left to get back to the bridge, where Tony and Steve were waiting.

The Doctor stormed down the hall, angry and frustrated with the director. How could someone so high and mighty be so reckless and dangerous? It didn't make sense. Neither did the lie about Coulson. Those people deserved to know that he survived and not rotting on a table in the morgue, where ever that was. Nick probably sent him down to the surface, so no one would stumble upon him when they went about the ship. He headed for the TARDIS, wanting to make sure that Andrea was okay. He didn't want to lie to her, but she would've found out regardless. Inside, she still laid on the bench, but her breathing and pulse was back to normal. Minus the huge bump on her forehead, she seemed to be fine. Of course, he would send her to a real medical doctor once she woke up, but he didn't want to move her again.

The Doctor sat down on a chair against the staircase and brought out the Melody Malone book. He knew he shouldn't even look at it and should have tossed it into a sun, but he loved reading it. He felt as if Amy and Rory were still by his side, figuring out the Weeping Angels in New York. The Doctor smiled as he remembered River, hoping that he would see her again real soon. At least then he could ask her what she knew about Loki. He glanced up at Andrea, who started to stir as he brought out Amy's old eyeglasses. He turned to the first page as Andrea slowly sat up from the bench. She looked around, very confused and worried. She gently touched her forehead before pulling her arm away as she yelped.

"Doctor?" she whispered, looking up at him. He peeked over the glasses and smiled.

"Hi," he murmured, returning to the book. Andrea searched the machine, starting to wonder why she was her. Once he had finished a few pages, he tossed the book onto the stairs. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened? I remembered the fight in the laboratory and leaving in a hurry, but that's all. How did I end up here? How did I get this bump on my head?" Andrea asked, trying to stand up. Quickly, she fell back onto the bench as her head started to spin. The Doctor walked over to her and sat next to her.

"While we were in the hallway, something attacked the engine of the ship. The turbulence shook the ship and you violently hit your head on the side wall. Not knowing what else was going to happen, I took you here, and then I went to go find out what happened. Loki's brainwashed monkeys came and broke him out. Bruce, who turned into the Hulk, ended up falling off the ship and Loki trapped Thor in that glass cage. He also fell to the ground. And..." the Doctor whispered, looking away from Andrea. She scooted closer to him, his mind clouded for the first time she had met him. He had figured out how to shield his mind from her after all.

"What?" she whispered as the Doctor took a deep breath. Andrea could tell that he was hiding bad new, since most people paused, debating with themselves whether they should tell her. He grabbed her hand and whispered an apology.

"Agent Coulson... Phil is dead," he informed as Andrea's eyes widened. She desperately searched his mind for the lie, but he hid it deep within, where she could never find it. He wouldn't let her. Tears came to her eyes as she exited his mind.

"You're lying," she whispered, hoping that he was bluffing. The Doctor's hearts hurt as touched her shoulder and shook his head. She looked away as a tear fell down her cheek. Shock filled her eyes, where her spirit usually shown. He felt like a dull knife had been shoved into his chest as she started to cry.

"How did it happen?" Andrea demanded through sobs. The Doctor said nothing, as he was caught off guard by it. She stared at him, daring him to tell her what happened.

"Loki stabbed him through the chest with his spear," he murmured as Andrea bit her lip. She had hoped that he had died fighting, since she would've laughed if he died from falling off from somewhere or something. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling her life slowly drain from her. Phil was like an older brother to her. Almost like a second father, but less strict and just kinder. Now he was gone from her life. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. He's in a happier place now," she replied and hung her head.

"Yes he is," he replied, rubbing her back. She started to cry on his shoulder, feeling vulnerable and small. The Doctor wasn't sure what to do next, so he just kept rubbing her back. She felt her heart start break when she remembered Phil when he was still alive. When he was smiling, threatening, doing anything. She wanted her brother back again.

"Where is he now?" she whispered, feeling that they should have had a ceremony. Coulson definitely deserved something like that. The Doctor opened his mouth and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I thought they sent him down already to cremate him," he replied, unsure. Andrea hummed in acknowledgment, her sobs calming down.

"Loki's going to pay," she hissed, wiping her eyes.

"What?"

"He's not going to get away with this. He can't think that he can kill Phil and get away with it. He will pay dearly," Andrea growled, looking up at the Doctor, who was flabbergasted. He was surprised that she would say that.

"You wouldn't kill him, would you?"

"If it came to that, yes," she answered, truthfully as he grabbed her shoulders to face him. "What?"

"You would _kill_ him?!" he exclaimed as she shrugged, slightly offended.

"That's how I was raised."

"You were raised to kill people?!" The Doctor shouted, shocked and nearly shook her.

"I was raised as a soldier! I was raised on a military base! What would you expect? A peace keeping hippie?" Andrea yelled back standing up, before falling over from light headed-ness. The Doctor helped her up, but she pushed his hand away.

"Of course not, but I had hoped that you were different. Would you kill someone on a whim?" he questioned, as she started to chuckle.

"Absolutely not!" she laughed, realizing that he was just taken off guard.

"Good, good," he whispered, standing up as she sat on bench again.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't really kill him, Doctor. I'm just upset," Andrea informed and ran her hand through her hair. "And injured. Actually, I'm going to go see a medical doctor."

"I know," he smiled, glad to hear that she didn't mean it. She stood up and fell forward again. The Doctor helped her up again and smiled. "I'll help you. You may have a concussion."

"Sounds good," she mumbled as she hobbled out the TARDIS door.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor accompanied Andrea to the medical wing of the ship, which had been leveled out by now. They passed by the bridge, where Nick was talking to Steve and Tony. Andrea wondered if they knew about Phil and if that was what they were talking about. However, instead of figuring that out, the Doctor continued to help her to the hospital. She kinda wanted to to go say 'hi' to Tony, but knew that she needed help. Her thoughts seemed fuzzy and almost felt like they were dissipating.

Once they made it there, they found the wing to be vacant of patients, which was surprising since the attack was so surprising and damaging. Not that Andrea or the Doctor protested. She needed a medical doctor immediately as she started to fade from life. Her breathing seemed to slow down as she started to go limp. They walked up to one of the nurses, who was surprised to see them. As she turned around, the Doctor smiled.

"Willow," he greeted as she smiled before looking at Andrea's state. She had her eyes closed as her skin paled dramatically.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?!" She exclaimed, calling for a gurney as Andrea fully passed out. The Doctor quickly explained as she was placed on the rolling bed and taken into the hospital room. "Usually I would say that you should of brought her here immediately, but under the circumstances, I'm glad you did what you did. We were so busy earlier and we were sinking."

"Thanks," he mumbled as they passed a medical doctor. Willow called him over as they wheeled Andrea to the ICU wing.

"We need a concussion check for Miss Andrea Fury. Remember that she's Asgardian, though. She's a lot heartier than the average woman," Willow explained, marking her clipboard. The medical doctor nodded and followed them.

"Who are you?" The medical doctor asked the Doctor.

"John Smith. Codename the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Doctor Isaac Dean. What is your relationship with Miss Fury?" Dr. Dean inquired, eying the Doctor. He had never seen him around before now, and wondered if he even was supposed to be here.

"Friend, but if you don't let me sit by her side, I'll break in," he mentioned as Dr. Dean laughed.

"No, you're fine. Our medical rules are quite different from a real hospital's," he laughed as the Doctor smiled.

"Good," he smiled and nodded. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I've seen far worse. And if she's from Asgard, then she should be back on her feet tomorrow or so," Dr. Dean explained as Willow and another nurse placed Andrea on the hospital bed. "Does the Director know she's here?"

"No, but I'll tell him next time I see him. Do you think he'll come visit her?" he asked as the medical doctor shook his head and looked at the floor.

"No, honestly. Why would he? He knows she'll most likely be fine and he has other things to do. Like help save the earth and the human race," he informed as the Doctor gaped.

"He never comes? That's horrible. Isn't he her guardian/father?" The Doctor inquired as he turned away from Andrea. Dr. Dean smiled sadly and turned toward him.

"He's never been a father. Just a mentor. I wonder if its possible that man has a compassionate bone in his body," Dr. Dean explained grimly, feeling sorry for Andrea. The Doctor nodded as he went to sit down beside her. Dr. Dean soon left after taking her temperature and pulse. Willow sat across from the Doctor as he held Andrea's hand.

"You're a good man, Doctor," Willow mentioned softly, smiling toward him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm not, but thank you. I just want her to be okay," he whispered, staring at Andrea. She seemed so innocent and in need of protection.

"Do you love her, Doctor?" Willow whispered, stunning him. He quickly shook his head, a little shocked that she mentioned that. Would everyone think that he was interested in his companions? Most of the time, it seemed like it.

"No, it's nothing like that. Not at all. I'm already married, just so you know. She's like a little sister, honestly. She doesn't need protecting, but I feel like I need to protect her anyway," the Doctor explained as Willow smiled.

"Isn't that a form of love?" She murmured, raising her eyebrows. The Doctor shook his head and laughed again.

"I guess it is," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Soon, the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Willow and the Doctor looked at the entrance to see Tony standing there.

"Is she okay?"he demanded, trying to catch his breath. The Doctor nodded as Willow stood up.

"Where have you been? I thought you would be the first to know that Andrea was hurt," she countered, slightly upset.

"Nick talked to us about Coulson and said Andrea was hurt. I dashed from the table to come here," he explained rationally, approaching the bed. He looked at the Doctor with contempt, but returned his attention to Andrea. "Why is she unconscious? I thought she was an Asgardian."

"That doesn't mean she's indestructible. Sometimes it happens. She'll be fine, regardless. Just hit her head too hard on the wall," Willow explained as she looked toward the Doctor. "When she was awake, did you tell her something that shocked her or made her think? Because that may have caused that, too."

"I told her about Coulson," the Doctor replied as Willow cocked her head.

"What happened to him, anyway? I heard something happened, but I don't the details," she questioned, glancing between the Doctor and Tony.

"Willow, did you know him very well?" The Doctor asked delicately.

"Not as well as Andrea, but he was like an uncle, I guess," she replied as he took a deep breath. He shook his head and sighed, wondering how to tell her that he was dead.

"He was murdered by Loki," Tony cut in when the Doctor paused. Willow's jaw dropped and stared at the Doctor.

"And you thought was a good idea to tell her right when she woke up?" Willow demanded as the Doctor sat back in shame.

"She wanted to know..." He whispered.

"I don't care! That was a stupid thing to do and you know it! Did she say anything or act crazy?" Willow continued, nearly ready to wring his neck.

"Yeah, she wanted to kill Loki and her mood swings were sporadic," the Doctor informed. Willow sighed and put her hands on her face.

"Doctor..." She whined as she rubbed her eyes. Tony punched him in the shoulder, angry at him. The Doctor gave him a warning look and held his upper arm. "Look, that kind of jump start on the mind can be dangerous. It can cause brain loss, most likely disorientation or memory loss. Doctor, she is extremely vulnerable right now, even if she wakes up. She may not remember you, me, or Tony."

"_If _she wakes up?" Tony pressed, glancing between the Doctor and Willow.

"Andrea as we know her may not wake up," Willow explained, glaring at the Doctor.

"Eira could come back instead of Andrea," the Doctor concluded, rubbing his face. Willow and Tony both turned their attention to the Doctor. "Loki recognized Andrea when they met, which I had nothing to do with, by the way. Loki had heard stories of how she was sent down to earth so her father didn't have to live a life of shame. She may revert back to her Asgardian lineage. She might be more like Thor than like you or Tony, Willow."

"So she'll be a mindless war monger without memory of me?" Tony asked, confused. The Doctor shrugged, but nodded. "And all this came from a hit on the head?"

"Asgardians work differently from humans, Tony. I've been studying mythology and interviewed Doctor Selvig before Loki kidnapped him. Anyway, when an Asgardian passes out and encounters a shock upon waking up, like when they're captured and found that they lost the battle. They can forget everything in order not to give anything away that could endanger their friends and families. It's a defense mechanism, one that you have initiated, Doctor," Willow informed, accusing the Doctor at the end. He rolled his eyes as Tony gaped.

"You're kidding me?" Tony shouted before Willow told him to keep quiet.

"However, she may just forget about Phil. That's how the defense mechanism is supposed to work. Although, since she never had the chance to control and sharpen that ability, it may backfire. You both better hope that her heritage works in our advantage," Willow hissed, turning to Andrea. Her breathing quickened as did her pulse. Willow grabbed her hand and sighed. "She's having a nightmare. I've seen this in many patients. It's a good sign that she hasn't forgotten anything."

"Good," the Doctor mumbled, never feeling so useless and stupid in his life. Tony nodded and put his hand underneath his chin. Andrea's eyes fluttered as she started to hyperventilate. Willow shook her head and put an oxygen mask over her face. "Can't you stop the nightmare?"

"No, I can't. Dr. Dean might be able to, but I doubt it. It's better that she gets through it. If we interfere, she may lose her memory, more than she already has. She still should be okay," she answered, still holding her hand.

"And all this came from one hit in the head?" Tony repeated, still shocked by it.

"Stark, don't start. I didn't know that this would happen. And it was not my fault that she got hit in the head! Do you think I'm not affected by this?" the Doctor snapped, turning to Tony.

"Of course not! You only met her only hours ago! What kind of impression did she give you that would affect you?" Tony argued back as Willow stood up.

"Both of you. Out. Now!" she hissed, pointing at the door. The Doctor and Tony stood up and stormed out as Willow brushed her hand through her hair. Once outside, the Doctor began to pace as Tony leaned against the wall.

"How wouldn't she affect me? She reading my bloody mind!" the Doctor informed, walking up to Tony. He folded his arms, angry.

"So that means you what now? Best buds? Or is it more than that?" Tony accused, trying to keep his voice down. The Doctor threw up his hands and walked away from him.

"Why does everyone think that? We're not more than friends! I am married, for god's sake!" the Doctor informed, turning back to him. Tony started to laugh lightly.

"Do you think that makes it any better? Why are you so concerned for Andrea, if you're only friends?" Tony asked as the Doctor shook his head. He couldn't believe what Tony was saying, especially about Andrea.

"Don't you want to protect your friends?"

"I don't have friends, Doctor. Only colleagues."

"Maybe that's your problem. If you had any friends, then you would understand that you love your friends just as much as you would your family," the Doctor informed, getting in Tony's face. He laughed.

"I don't have a family, either, Doctor."

"Then what do you have?"

"Money, intellect, and Andrea."


	12. Chapter 12

"Andrea means that much to you, then?" the Doctor whispered, toning down the argument. Tony sighed and nodded, leaning against the wall. The Doctor smiled, thinking that it was so out of character for the mighty Tony Stark.

"Absolutely, Doctor. She's so... different than any other girl on this planet. She's caring and kind, yet fierce and unafraid. She really is the Dragon Girl. It's interesting, since only a few know her first name. Of course, the main team knows her through Nick, but you get her on a military base down there, that's what she's known as," Tony explained, a slow smile breaking across his lips as a pleasant memory entered his mind. The Doctor gave a questioning, curious look. "You know how she is. Follows the rules when she wants to, but bends them when she needs to. She can talk or sneak her way out of any situation. However, she had this strange personality that no one could stay mad at. Only Nick is able to do that."

"Even when she ignores the rules? I'm sure that she's annoyed someone," the Doctor laugh, which only irritated Tony.

"Never. Not once that I've heard of. She's untouchable. Sure, not everyone likes her. That's impossible. However, no can stay mad at her. I don't know how she does it, but she never tries to do it. It just happens. Maybe that's why I'm so attached to her. She can do what I can't. Make people like her. It seems that every time I meet a new person, they learn to hate me first. Like you, Doctor. I can't imagine that you liked me a whole lot when we first met," Tony laughed lightly, not truly meaning it. The Doctor noticed that his voice went lower, almost sounding sad. He shook his head.

"It's true, but I think you disliked me first," the Doctor chuckled, holding his hands behind his back. Tony dipped his head as he chuckled.

"That's true, but that was when I found that you were following her and she was following you. I must admit, I didn't like you at first, Doctor. I don't like you too much now, either, but I like you more than I did then. That's gotta count for something," Tony smiled, patting the Doctor's shoulder, who smiled in response.

"Glad to hear it. I'm liking you more and more, too. But, please remember, I'm not after your girlfriend. I am married and I plan to be faithful, even if everyone else thinks I can't do that," the Doctor promised, relieving Tony of his worries.

"Good. I had hoped that'd be the case," Tony sighed, slightly laughing. "But, really, I'm glad you were able to help her when she was hurt. That was some quick thinking, bringing her to the... was it the DARTIS?"

"TARDIS"

"Whatever. I heard that was your ship, or something, but I'm glad you brought her to the medical wing. I'm not saying that's not what I would have done, but you seem to have more common sense than most of these people on this ship. How did Nick take it?" Tony asked at the end, feeling a little embarrassed about him. The Doctor just smiled and shrugged.

"How does Nick take anything? He just assumed that she would be all right and went on with life. By the way, he seemed to be more concerned with Coulson's death than his daughter. Does that sound like him? I don't know him very well," The Doctor asked, trying to keep the secret of Coulson's survival. Tony smiled and looked back at the floor.

"It does sound like him. I never felt that he was the fatherly type, but I guess Willow and Andrea were able to flourish under it. I don't know how they did it without with being somewhat damaged," Tony replied with a shrug. He didn't seem to interested other than a small twinge of curiosity.

"Didn't you grow up under those circumstances, too?"

"Yeah, but I'm as damaged as they come. I did continue my father's business building weapons that killed people. That's pretty messed up from an outside look, but it always paid my bills. It wasn't until I was nearly killed by my own products that I changed," Tony reminded, looking at the Doctor, telling him that he didn't have Andrea's, or Willow's, optimism and happy attitude.

"I think you'll find that she isn't as untouchable as you think..." The Doctor mumbled as Willow opened the door. She looked tired and depressed.

"Andrea has woken up. I think she needs to see you two," she whispered, opening the door wider. The Doctor glanced at Tony before walking in. Andrea looked over at the two and sat up. She smiled up at them in recognition. Tony went to her side as the Doctor turned to Willow.

"What's wrong?"

"She hit her head much harder than we thought. While you two were arguing outside, I had an examiner come in. I doubt either of you noticed, but he said that she was lucky that she didn't break her skull. She was lucky that she even woke up in the TARDIS. If she was human, this would be a completely different story. Anyway, she's forgotten the last twenty four hours with Loki, meeting Steve and Bruce... even the fact that Coulson is gone. However, she does recall waking up in the TARDIS, but not of the conversation. She just remembers flashes of color and objects. Including you," Willow explained, gazing at Andrea, who was asking Tony when he got there and why. He tried to explain, but soon gave up. She looked past Tony and saw the Doctor.

"I know you! You were in that room. Your name, it started with a 'D', didn't it? I remember it was a strange name, but I can't put my finger on it..." Andrea whispered as he came closer. She smiled and pointed at him again. "Doctor! That was it! Doctor! But Doctor Who? That's the question, isn't it?"

"How come you remember him and not why I came here?" Tony asked, starting to dislike the Doctor more and more. It wasn't entirely his fault, but if he wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened.

"I don't know. I can hear a voice that tells me that answers when I ask the questions out loud. I can't explain it. I can't remember anything that can get into my mind before," Andrea answered, concerned. The Doctor knelt by her and held her hand.

"It's the TARDIS. My ship. That room you remember. The TARDIS has a soul and before you lost your memory, you two had a mental connection and continued to poke fun at me. I think she's telling you the answers to help you remember," The Doctor explained as Andrea relaxed.

"She says that _you_ must help me. She can't do it one her own. I have to meet a man named Loki and a man named Thor. They know of my heritage and of Eira. Who's Eira, Doctor? Do I know her?" Andrea asked, growing tired from trying to remember about the last day. She hoped nothing really happened so she wouldn't have to.

"Andrea, your Asgardian name is Eira. I don't know how much Loki will be of help, but we can go see Thor as soon as your well enough," he whispered as Tony glanced between them, shell shocked. She smiled and looked at Tony.

"Would you want to come with us? I want to know my past, but I probably need help taking it in," Andrea whispered as Tony shook his head and smiled.

"No, Ann, you need the Doctor. I think he'll be more able to help than I can. He has a time and space machine, for crying out loud," Tony laughed as his heart broke. Andrea flipped her head to the Doctor.

"You have a time machine?"

"That's what the TARDIS is," the Doctor replied.

"That's impossible!"

"No, it's improbable, not impossible."

"Where did you get it?"

"Gallifrey."

"You're an alien then?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Andrea smiled, squeezing his hand in hers. The Doctor smiled back and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked up to Willow. "Do you think I can go now?"

"I guess so. You look as healthy as a horse, but if you get dizzy, you come right back here," Willow answered with a sigh. She knew too well that Andrea would sneak out anyway when no one was looking. Andrea smiled and stood up without a problem, not telling anyone on her incredible headache. Willow sighed and left, figuring that she would have other patients soon.

"Let's go!" Andrea shouted, grabbing the Doctor's hand and walking out the door. Tony sat back in the visitor chair, hoping that he had made the correct choice.

Andrea and the Doctor left the medical wing and walked down the corridor. The Doctor was surprised by her enthusiasm, but wondered how she really knew where Thor was. Soon, she stopped, having read his mind again, and sighed.

"You're right. I actually have no idea where I'm going. Do you have any idea where Thor would be?" she whispered, feeling stupid and ridiculous. The Doctor smiled sadly and shook his head, remembering what had happened to him.

"You're looking for Thor?"

"Yes."

"Well, he isn't here..." the Doctor whispered, rubbing his hands together. How was he going to explain this to her?

"I thought he was. What about Loki? Aren't they supposed to be on Asgard, anyway? Are they there? No? The TARDIS says no, they aren't," Andrea replied, confusing herself. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't be... This is going to be hard to explain-"

"Maybe it would be easier just to tell me where they are without the back story," Andrea interrupted, wanting her memories back. The Doctor was hinting at something big that happened in the last twenty four hours. When she tried to take a peek at his mind, there was fog. Just grey, thick fog. He had figured out how to block her, but from what? What was so bad that he couldn't risk her finding out? Would she figure it out? What had happened to her?

"Well, Thor fell to earth in a glass cage, which Loki had broken out of to be flown out by his mindless drones," the Doctor summed up, leaving Andrea speechless.

"Um, okay. Why... Why was Loki locked up?" she whispered, confused. The Doctor pursed his lips, wondering what to tell her.

"Don't you remember?"

"Why would I remember? I've never heard of Loki," Andrea insisted, making the Doctor worry.

"Because he blew up a town in the southwest United States a few months ago. Since you are a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., you should have known that," the Doctor replied, wondering of there was more to her memory loss.

"A town blew up in New Mexico? When?!" she exclaimed, scaring herself. The Doctor embraced her as she continued to freak out.

"I don't know what happened, but I swear, we will fix it!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Doctor?" Andrea whispered as the Doctor started to panic. She wasn't sure why he was hugging her, but she started to panic as well. He was always so calm and in control. "What's going on?"

"Someone has tampered with your memory. I don't know how, but we will find out. I promise. Everything will be okay," the Doctor reassured, grabbing her face. She nodded, her eyes filling with fear. He grimaced, not knowing what to do. He was lucky that she even remembered him.

"Someone has tampered with my memory," Andrea laughed nervously. "Doctor, I hit my head. Willow said that it caused my memory loss. No one messed with my head."

"She also said that you only lost your memory for the last twenty four hours, yet you can't remember a significant event that happened a few months ago. This is more than just a bash on your head," the Doctor answered, taking a step back. Andrea's eyes widened, wondering what had happened to her. She started to tear up, having no idea what to do.

"Why would someone do that?" she whispered, hugging herself. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, but we will find out! Although, I do have a pretty good idea who it could be," he answered, leading her down the hall. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. In her heart, she knew that she was going to be alright. She would have to be.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Andrea called out, having to jog to keep up with him. He said nothing, wanting to find Nick. Since he wasn't at the medical wing, he had no idea what had happened to his daughter, and he needed to know. Andrea sighed and kept trying to match his pace, thinking that she would figure it out soon enough.

Once they had reached the command deck, Nick was standing at the helm. Andrea smiled up at him, thinking that he looked powerful and mighty, just as he should be. The Doctor walked up behind him as Nick turned around, hearing his footsteps. Andrea followed, but stayed behind the Doctor, not sure what he was going to do.

"Doctor, why are you here?" the director asked, his voice filled with stress and concern.

"It concerns your daughter, so it's of the utmost importance," the Doctor answered as Andrea came forward. Nick stared at the Doctor, quickly glancing at Andrea. The Doctor could see a shred of interest in his eyes, that he wanted to know what was going on. "Your daughter's mind has been tampered with."

"Excuse me?" Nick replied, growing defensive. The Doctor threw up his hands in surrender, not trying to attack him.

"When she hit her head, she lost the last twenty four hours of her memory. However, Willow said only the last twenty four hours, where Andrea cannot remember the attack on a small New Mexico town. It seems that she has only forgotten the events directly related to Loki. For example, she remembers me, yet can't remember why Stark was here," the Doctor explained as Andrea nodded, thinking that it made sense.

"Are you saying that Loki made Andrea forget him?" Nick asked, folding his arms.

"Not just about him, but the events around him. It's almost like when you delete specific things from a computer," the Doctor explained, actually making sense this time. Andrea stared at the Doctor, slowly taking in the information. She still didn't understand, or remember, why Loki would do this to her, and she wondered if she would ever figure it out.

"But Andrea is not a computer! How can he do this?" Nick demanded, his voice raising, catching the attention of the crew. The Doctor bit his lip before answering.

"I don't know yet, and since we weren't able to keep Loki from escaping, I can't get the answer right now," he replied.

"Are you accusing me of letting Loki go?!" the director screamed, startling Andrea.

"Of course not! I'm just stating why I can't get the answers right now! I don't know anything more than what I've just told you! I don't even know why!" The Doctor argued, growing frustrated with Nick. The director held his breath to avoid making a scene on the bridge, although he already did. "All I'm trying to say is that you need to be aware of this, since you weren't in the medical wing earlier."

"Understandable," Nick replied calmly, ignoring the hint at the Doctor's attack on his parenthood. The Doctor nodded and backed off as Andrea stood beside him.

"What has Loki done?" she asked plainly, once again catching the attention of the entire crew on the deck. Nick noticed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure the Doctor will explain. I'm busy right now, and this would not be the place to explain it right now," he answered, stepping toward his helm. Andrea nodded and looked at the Doctor, who was appalled at the rejection. Regardless, he led Andrea away from her horrible father and went to find a quiet conference room.

Once inside, the Doctor sat at the head of the table and placed his face in his palms, not knowing what to do. Everything was going wrong. Why would Loki erase her memory of him, and only him? It would have been a greater weakness to make her forget him himself. The Doctor was a powerful ally to say the least. Andrea sat beside him, and pondered. His mind was still clouded, and she couldn't tell why.

"Doctor? What are you thinking about?" she whispered, worried about him. He dropped his hands and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't hear your mind. It seemed that I could be able to see it when you were stressed," she explained as he looked at her eyes. They didn't hold the mystery that they usually did for him.

"I don't know. Could you read anyone else's mind?" he asked as he continued to examine her eyes. She nodded, feeling uncomfortable in his stare. "I think Loki may have found a way to block your mind from me. Why would he do that?"

"Because he's worried," Andrea replied.

"What?"

"That TARDIS says that he's worried that he will be beaten, defeated by the Oncoming Storm. If he can damage the link between us, then we would be less of a threat," Andrea answered, clarifying her statement. The Doctor hit his head suddenly and made a concerned face.

"That's it! He damaged your memory since you were the most viable threat. You could see what he was really like and you called him him out on it. Now that you don't know that, he has gotten rid of a valuable source of information. How did he do that, though? That's the one question we need the answer to," the Doctor surmised, closing his eyes to think. Andrea gaped, scared of what she had done.

"What do I do?" she murmured, panicking.

"I don't know, but we have to find Loki. Now," he replied, standing up. Andrea followed him to the door as Tony came running down the hallway. However, the Doctor still consumed by the mystery of Andrea's amnesia, walked straight into his path.

"Doctor-" Andrea called out as Tony collided with the time lord, knocking him out of his thoughts. She bit her lip as they started to stand up again.

"What was that?" The Doctor demanded, brushing himself off.

"Sorry. I think I know where Loki is," Tony answered before rushing off again. Andrea dashed after him without thinking, wanting to know where he was at. The Doctor called after her as he followed suit.

Andrea bounced off the walls as Tony weaved around the people. She couldn't afford to lose him at any costs. Some of the people even tried to scold her for jumping around like that. Instead of her stopping, the Doctor apologized for her as he ran around the people. Soon, Tony made it to the the helm with Andrea and the Doctor right behind him.

"What is this about now?" Nick hissed, glaring at Andrea and the Doctor.

"Loki is going to attack New York City," Tony replied, getting straight to the point. The entire crew went silent, which started to annoy Nick.

"Just because someone says something about Loki and his whereabouts, or about anything, does NOT mean you can stop working and listen in! Get back to work!" Nick commanded, turning back to Tony as the crew got busy again. "How do you know?"

"Stark Tower is the largest source of sustaining energy on the planet, which makes it a likely target for Loki who is looking for a source to plug in his portal. That tower is in New York, and I think he plans to stage the attack from there," Tony informed, folding his arms behind his back. Nick nodded slowly as Andrea's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?" she asked innocently, which sent a surprised stare from Tony to her.

"What?" Tony stated, needing an explanation. He knew that she had her memory wiped for the last day, but what did she mean by that? He knew that Andrea had heard of Loki's malicious deeds, and certainly did not approve of them. The Doctor pursed his lips, giving Tony a look that meant that he was going to tell him everything later. Andrea hid her head, unable to handle the glare.

"Loki is a very evil man, Andrea. We'll leave it at that for now," Nick sighed, hoping that his daughter wouldn't stay ignorant for long. She nodded and hung her head, embarrassed. "Who else have you told, Tony?"

"Steve knows," he replied.

"Go get him, Agent Romanov and Barton and get to New York. Now," Nick commanded as Tony took off again. Andrea went to follow, but Nick held her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled.

"Nick, I'll be fine. Even if I don't know of Loki's evils, I still know how to fight and win. I can do this," Andrea promised as the Doctor bit his lip. Something was still wrong. Something told him that her seeing Loki would be a very risky and dangerous idea. Regardless, Andrea had her heart set on finding out what was wrong with her and was ready to go.

"I don't think you should go," the director stated, completely ignoring her. She gaped and looked at him.

"Why not? I'm more than capable of handling myself. I can do this, Nick. This is the sort of situation that you and this facility has trained me fro," Andrea pleaded with reason as Nick removed his hand from her shoulder.

"This isn't about your training. Loki has made this personal with all of us, but he has singled you out for a reason. If you go, you will be falling into his plan, one of which we have no idea what he means to do. He could be planning to kill you for all we know," Nick stressed, trying his best to keep his voice level.

"Nick is right, Andrea. Something isn't right, and you may very well be at the center of it," the Doctor added, joining Nick's side. Andrea's eyes darkened and clouded, much like a stormy day on the ocean.

"I am going. You both know you can't stop me, and don't you dare get Coulson!" She screamed, her fists balling.

"Why would I get Coulson?" Nick whispered, remembering that she lost the memory of his death.

"Because you always call for him," she replied, growing suspicious.

"Loki has killed Phil, Andrea. That's how he's made it personal for everyone. That was how he was able to divide us at the core. You can't go because we both know what you would do," Nick answered plainly. Andrea gasped and shook, shocked at the information, before she tensed angrily.

"And you can't stop me," Andrea growled as she dashed down the hallway, leaving Nick and the Doctor on the bridge, fearing for her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea ran down the corridor, more furious than she had ever been before. She wondered if she would ever be able to cope without Phil Coulson. He was a part of her family. Of course, she should have seen it coming. All the questions about him and whether she knew about him. She thought the questions were strange, but hardly paid any attention to them. She stormed her way to the hanger where Steve and Tony had gathered the agents.

"Andrea? What are you doing here?" Natasha asked with a smile. She guessed that she was sneaking out again as Andrea smiled back.

"Nick told me that I could come help. I do have training after all," Andrea laughed as she followed Natasha into the plane. Clint took the copilot seat as she sat across from the Captain.

"Is the Doctor coming?" Steve asked, rather hoping that the madman could contribute. Andrea shrugged.

"Probably. I don't know," she replied as Tony flew up to the window in his suit. Why he couldn't walk up into the plan like a normal person is still a mystery.

"Don't take off yet. The Doctor is coming," Tony informed as the Doctor indeed boarded the plane.

"We're good to take off!" he called, giving a thumbs up to Tony, who nodded and landed back on the pavement, waiting for takeoff. Natasha flicked some switches as the back door came up. Andrea leaned toward the Doctor as he buckled himself in next to her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, worried that he was going to get in her way. He smiled at her.

"Helping you. That's what the TARDIS told me to do," he answered as Steve dipped his head toward him. Andrea nodded and sighed. She was worried for nothing.

"Good. I was thinking that you were going to get me off the plane, like Nick told you or something," Andrea smiled, forgiving the Doctor. He pursed his lips as she turned back to the controls. The Doctor felt her anger and anxiety, that she needed to calm down before she went out into battle. Otherwise, something horrible was bound to happen. Andrea looked at Natasha. "Ready for take off?"

"Yep. Let's go," she agreed as she pulled the main level. The Doctor walked back and sat across from the Captain, who looked uncomfortable with the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, hating the tension between them.

"You don't makes sense, no offense. You just came out of nowhere," Steve answered, wanting to know the answers. The Doctor sighed and bit his lip. "What are you doing here? Do you know Andrea from somewhere? She seems to trust you a lot more than the rest of us."

"No, I don't know her from somewhere else. She, uh, has a gift of knowing who she can trust. Let's just leave it at that. I'm here to help in anyway that I can, though. It's sort of like a mission," he answered with a smile, never having a mission before. Steve, however, wasn't sold on the whole idea.

"I see. Why? Why do you want to help? Aren't you an alien? Do you have a grudge against Loki, too?" Steve continued, unafraid to answer the questions now. The Doctor looked shocked.

"I've never met the man in my life. Why would I have a grudge against him?"

"Why else would you be fighting along side. What did he do to you to make you fight with us?"

"It's what he did to Andrea. Not me. I want to know what he wants other than to rule the world," the Doctor continued, glancing over at Andrea. Steve just stared at the Doctor.

"What did he do to her?" he whispered, feeling the wall between them start to break down.

"Erased her memory of the past twenty four hours and every major event that Loki has been apart of that she can remember. Even the mention of it in Norse mythology is gone. I want to know how and why he did this. If he's just a coward and sensitive, she would have been dead by now. What does he gain by wiping her memory?" he asked the Captain, who said nothing. Steve asked himself the same question and came back without an answer.

"I have no idea."

"That's where I'm at, too. Why is she that important? Why did he keep her alive? He even tried to kill his own brother," the Doctor continued, presenting good points that made the Captain think.

"He needs her for something."

"Good, but for what is the question," the time lord sighed, rubbing his face. That was the main reason he had tagged along in the first place. He wanted to know what Loki wanted with Andrea and how he could protect her.

"You're not thinking of asking him, are you?" Steve asked, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts.

"Of course. How else am I going to get the answer?"

"You think he's going to tell you everything? Just because you ask? Besides, how are you going to get close to him? He's going to be surrounded by his supposed army. He's going to be protected and armed to the teeth. I doubt we'll get close enough to touch him," Steve sighed, thinking that Doctor was absolutely mad.

"I have my ways. I'm sure he's going to want to talk to me. Especially if I bring Andrea with me," the Doctor answered with a smirk.

"So that's why you didn't force her to stay behind," Steve laughed folding his arms, causing the Doctor's smile to fade quickly. "You need her to find the answers."

"I think she would like to have her memory back as well as find out why it was taken in the first place. Besides, she wouldn't have stayed behind even if I tied her to a chair. That girl would bend heaven and earth to get her way if she concentrated hard enough. That's another reason why she's here. She doesn't remember why we're fighting Loki, or why he's the bad guy in this situation. She's corruptible in this state, and a powerful enemy if we allow it," the Doctor added, feeling strongly about the subject. Steve only nodded with a sigh.

"You are truly noble, Doctor, but what happens if Loki wins? When he has Andrea, the earth, or both? What will we do then? If our luck runs out?" Steve wondered out loud, finding himself a bit pessimistic. The Doctor looked the man straight in the eye.

"Our luck won't run out. You humans think that you don't stand a chance against beings from another world, but you do have a chance! I think that we will see to live to see another Loki-free day while the birds sing and the sun shines. The great human race won't be defeated so easily, which his Loki's first mistake. He thinks that he can just take whatever he wants, but he's wrong. Everything has a consequence, and this is quite a consequence. Even if he does win today, it doesn't mean he's won the war. You've only lost when you give up," the Doctor answered sternly, making sure that the Captain hadn't lost faith in humanity. Steve gave him a curious look.

"Us humans? Aren't you on our side?" he laughed. "Where are you from, anyway? You look human."

"You look Time Lord. I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, which makes me a Time Lord if you haven't already guessed. But that's not important right now. What is important is that you know that I am on your side and always will be on the side of the human race. Remember that," the Doctor added with a smile. Steve nodded silently, wondering if this man was crazy or telling the truth.

"So you really think we have a chance?" the Captain whispered, thinking that he was going into battle regardless of the odds.

"Of course I do. Once you've seen what I've seen, you would think that the human race can accomplish anything they want. Usually, they can, but sometimes they mess up. That's usually where I come in and help," the Doctor answered, a gleam in his eye.

"Is that why you're here? Did we mess up?"

"No, I came here for a different reason. One I don't know yet. This event is where the human race stands up and says that we won't be pushed down and enslaved. It's an important part of your future history."

"Future history?" Steve chuckled, deciding that the man was crazy, whether or not he was telling the truth. The Doctor nodded, wondering if he had said too much. He always tried to keep that kind of information to himself, but Steve was different. He was an anomaly in time, a soldier from World War II. "You are full of surprises, Doctor. So, we're going to win?"

"That's up to you to figure that out."

"But you're from the future."

"History can be rewritten. It's up to you to decide the planet's fate. You and the rest of the team. It will be hard, but you can do it. However, from where I'm from, you've won," the Doctor answered, hiding the fact that Andrea was a wildcard. She wasn't found in any of his history records, which worried him.

"Good. At least that means we might be doing the right thing," he sighed as Tony flew beside the plane. He turned on the intercom, which annoyed Natasha to say the least.

"I'm going to go meet Loki at Stark Tower. Meet me there," Tony announced before he zoomed off toward the horizon. Andrea sighed, finally calming down. She had been completely silent the entire plane ride, deeply thinking of her options. Steve noticed that the Doctor had been staring at Andrea.

"Do you think she'll do anything rash? Like face Loki alone?" the Captain whispered, catching the Doctor's immediate attention.

"I have no idea. I hope nothing that would put her in harm's way," he answered, avoiding the subject. Steve sat back in his seat, thinking that she could be extremely dangerous to everyone if Andrea were to lose control of her emotions. The Doctor rubbed his face out of worry and stress as he wondered why he ever got attached to any human. They were just lucky to have the quality of being adorably ignorant and entertaining.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon, they arrived in New York and found Tony trying to destroy the machine that held the tesseract. Andrea took off her headset and turned all the power to Natasha, who looked up at her. Andrea walked to the end of the plane as the back opened. Natasha sighed, flicking some more switches as Agent Barton took Andrea's place as copilot.

"Andrea! What are you doing?!" the Doctor exclaimed as the wind enveloped the inside of the plane. Andrea looked back and smiled gently.

"I'm going to figure out what happened, Doctor, and why. Loki is the only one who will know. The TARDIS told me so. Thor can give my parents' stories, but Loki is the one that took specific memories. I want to know why and get them back at any costs. I'll be fine," she winked, jumping the gap between the plane and the tower, where Loki conducted his army. The Doctor called after her and sighed as Natasha closed the backdoor. Steve bit his lip, hoping that the time lord wasn't going to do something dangerous.

"Doctor, Andrea will be fine. She's tougher than she looks. Just sit back and we'll land in a moment," Natasha informed before one of their wings were shot down. Doctor grabbed his restraints and closed his eyes, wondering if he was going to need to regenerate. However, Natasha was able to crash land the plane as safely as possible. Steve unbuckled himself and went with Natasha and Barton outside. The Doctor followed and ran out to see the destruction. A pang hit his heart as the cemetery where his best friends laid was just a few blocks away. He shook his head of his thoughts as he saw Tony get thrown out the window and flew away.

"Doctor!" Steve called, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. What?" he asked, coming back to reality.

"I want you to go up to the tower and make sure that Andrea's okay. She can't remember why Loki is evil. He might be able to convince her that he's the good guy and we trying to destroy what she loves," Steve answered as the Doctor nodded, hurrying off toward the building. Natasha stared at the captain.

"What are you doing? We might need him," she reminded.

"We need Andrea more. If he can make sure that she's sane and on our side, we'll be fine. We have focus in the meantime," Steve countered as the Chitauri army began to descend. Natasha loaded her gun and exhaled.

"Let's hope you're right," she mumbled as she shot down the the first four.

As he friends landed, Andrea walked inside as Loki watched her. He admired her courage and desire for the truth. He smiled and greeted her as she entered the room. In response, she punched the window, shattering the glass in her frustration and anger. Loki only laughed.

"I admire your little show, but I think we can talk civilly, can't we?" he grinned, walking over to the couches. Andrea narrowed her eyes.

"If we must, we can," she answered, standing by the exit. She was smart enough to keep an escape route close by.

"Good," he replied softly, pacing. "I know why you're here."

"That saves us from the explanation. I want my memories back," Andrea demanded, her blood boiling. Loki pretended to look surprised. "Oh, don't give me that look. I know you took away my memories. I want to know why, and I want them back."

"Why would I do that? What do you have to bargain?" Loki asked, his face hardening. Andrea smiled and shrugged.

"It seems S.H.I.E.L.D. wants your head for some reason. I'm sure I can save your neck," she answered, but put up a finger when he tried to argue. "Don't. I know you think that you're precious alien army is unbeatable, but I have news for you. We will take you down. It's only a matter of when it will happen. And I will get my memories back, whether or not you cooperate. I have ways of getting what I need, Loki."

"What are you?" he stammered as he could feel her inside his head. What he found disturbing was that he couldn't get her out. He couldn't block her out.

"I am Andrea Miranda Fury, Asgardian," she answered as her eyes flashed. "It seems retrieving my memories will be easier than I thought. Would you be so kind to tell me why? Or I could invade your mind again, and this time I will extract the information from you painfully."

"That would make you no better than I," Loki reminded with a weak smile. Andrea scoffed at him.

"Who says I want to be better than you. You've killed Phil Coulson, which is reason enough for me to kill you. However, I need information first. Then I will hand you over to Nick. You've missed your chance at redemption," Andrea hissed as she started to walk towards him. Loki held out his scepter in defense. She smiled it and yanked it out of his hands. "How cute." Andrea threw the scepter out the window grabbed his jaw.

The Doctor ran up the countless flights of stairs, untrusting of the elevators. Loki could have rigged them for all he knew. Andrea was in way over her head, facing Loki head on by herself. Thinking of the danger she was in, he picked up the pace and made it up the stairs in remarkable time. He wasn't going to lose another friend so easily.

He opened the door to the balcony room and found Andrea lifting Loki off his feet. The Doctor ran into the room, shouting her name and begging her to stop. A brilliant blue light flared in her furious eyes as she turned to him. Loki had seeped Tesseract energy into her. Andrea dropped Loki as he started to cough.

"Andrea, what are you doing? You can't do this-" the Doctor began, speechless and worried. She walked up to him.

"And why not?" she demanded as he grabbed her shoulders. Andrea wanted to brush him off, but didn't.

"This isn't you, Andrea. Loki has gotten into your head. This has been his plan all along. You have to fight it. You have to be better than him!" The Doctor replied, shaking her shoulders. She frowned and stared at him.

"Why should I be? What incentive do I have to be better?" she whispered, something seeping into her voice. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and examined her throat as Andrea made an awful choking noise.

"NO!" Loki cried out, reaching toward them as a blue sphere of light left Andrea's body. She collapsed to the floor, breathing again. The Doctor held the light with his screwdriver before destroying it. "How dare you!"

"How did you get this into her?" the Doctor demanded as Andrea gathered her wits, and memory, on the floor. Loki said nothing as the Doctor stormed toward him. "Tell me now, Loki. Or I will have Andrea extract it from you. Imagine the pain as you try to fight it, but not being able to.

"I projected an image of myself with the tesseract energy and planted the energy into her while she was unconscious in your machine. The tesseract energy blocked out her memories. I was hoping that she would join forces with me. She was so angry," Loki answered with disgust and fear, until the end, where he seemed confused. The Doctor laughed and shook his head.

"Her mind was incredibly unstable after you uploaded the energy to her mind. Once she was told of Coulson's death, she became furious and unstoppable," the Doctor explained as Loki stood up. Andrea looked around and gasped, realizing what she was about to do. "She had no control over what she was thinking or doing."

"That was the idea," Loki hissed, secretly looking for his scepter. The Doctor rolled his eyes and saw the Hulk coming in through the window. He turned and grabbed Andrea before running out of the room. Loki laughed, thinking that they were trying to escape him. However, the Hulk smashed into the room before he could be surprised.

"Where are we going?" Andrea asked as they raced up the stairs. She was confused to what they were doing as they made it to the roof. She could see Thor's lightning and the Chitauri racing down the streets of New York. She bit her lip as she found a space whale crashing its way through the buildings. "What are we going to do?"

"Get a lift," the Doctor answered as he took out his screwdriver again. He pointed to the sky, shutting off on of the alien vehicles, throwing the Chitauri soldiers off and down the side of the building. The vehicle landed a few meters from them as the Doctor mounted the front. "Get on."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Andrea whispered as she stood on the back platform.

"Who knows?" the Doctor laughed as he started it. Andrea swore under her breath as she took out a Chitauri weapon and started to shoot down the vehicles in range.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Andrea shouted as the Doctor shrugged, looking at the ground. Andrea followed his gaze as an answer and found a couple fighting on their own. Barton was on a rooftop while Steve and Natasha fought on the ground. The Hulk jumped out of the Stark Tower, or what remained of it, as Thor zapped the Chitauri with lightning. "We're getting kinda close to Thor! Turn back! I don't want to be barbequed!"

"What?!" The Doctor shouted back, not hearing a word she was saying. However, it didn't matter as the engine was zapped by a stray bolt of electricity and the vehicle started to fall. Andrea climbed over to the front of the vehicle and grabbed the Doctor's hand. Before he could ask what she was doing, she leaped off the death trap onto another vehicle. She violently shoved the soldiers off as the Doctor started to drive.

"Stay away from Thor," she reminded before picking up another gun to shoot down their enemies. The Doctor agreed and turned to go toward where they were before. Suddenly, Natasha's voice came through on Andrea's earpiece.

"I can close the portal," she informed as Andrea smiled. "Does anyone copy."

"Do it!" Steve shouted.

"Wait! We have a nuke coming in three minutes," Tony informed as Andrea turned to the Doctor, who had no idea what was going on. "And I know just where to put it."


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't you dare!" Andrea shouted into her ear piece as the Doctor looked back at her, hearing her outcry. He nearly swerved into a building in his surprise, but quickly put the vehicle back on track.

"Andrea! What's going on?!" he shouted as she ignored him.

"Tony! Don't you dare! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed out loud, understanding what Tony was going to do. She turned around and decided to take out the Chitauri behind them in her frustration. She could hear him sigh.

"Andrea, I have no choice. Not if we want to save the people of New York. What's the difference between letting Loki destroy the city and nuking it? There isn't. Everyone dies in those two scenarios. However, if I can nuke Loki's army, I've saved the citizens twice over. I have to do this, Andy. You would do the same," he whispered, a hint of a smile in his voice. She shook her head as she shot the aliens.

"But Tony, you'll die! You can't do this!" She screeched, shocking the Doctor again. "Tony... I love you."

"I know, Andy. I love you, too. I can't let you die. I've made my choice, Andrea, and I will stand by it. I've never been much of a hero type, and you know this well. Let me live in this moment. Let me impress you," Tony asked, his voice becoming shaky at the end. Andrea felt a tear fall down on her cheek before she wiped her face.

"Tony, we can figure out another way. There isn't just one way to do this," Andrea pleaded, trying to control her voice. Tony sighed in her ear as the Doctor turned the vehicle around and started speeding another direction. And Andrea hardly noticed that she dropped her weapon by her feet. Tony was actually going through with it. He was going to risk his life for the sake of humanity. If someone had told her that two weeks ago, she would have laughed in their face.

"I'm going to turn off my radio now. I'll see you soon, Andrea. I promise," he coaxed as she sat on the platform. She picked up the gun again and held it to her chest.

"Tony," she whispered as she heard a clang from the other line. Tony had caught the nuclear missile and was on his way to the portal before he shut off his ear piece. When Andrea looked up, the Doctor had landed on a nearby rooftop. She stared at him and dropped her weapon before running into his arms.

"Andrea, tell me what happened," he murmured as she started to sob. He looked around and started to to rub his back, slightly disoriented.

"Tony has a nuke," she mumbled, looking up at the Doctor. He was shocked and almost afraid.

"How did he get that?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders. However, they both knew where it came from. Leaders were getting antsy and nervous. They wanted this to end now, no matter the cost. "Can he stop it?"

"He's going to send it through the portal to destroy the Chitauri," she whined, wiping her eyes quickly. The Doctor brought her back into an embrace, understanding why she was crying. "What do we do, Doctor. We have to help him!"

"We have to continue to fight. We need to talk to Loki," the Doctor instructed as Tony flew above. Andrea squealed in despair as she covered her mouth. The Doctor watched in awe and worry as Iron Man passed over. He knew that this was the right choice, but he couldn't tell that to Andrea. Right as Tony disappeared into the sky, Andrea turned away and bit her knuckle to keep from crying. The Doctor watched the portal start to disappear as Andrea buried her face in his shoulder. He looked her in the eye. "We need to check with Loki. Tony will be fine. He'll be back in a few minutes. The Avengers will make sure that Tony will but okay."

"Okay, Doctor," Andrea whispered as they hopped back on the alien vehicle. She wiped her eyes as she loaded her gun. There were no guarantees that Tony was going to succeed, no matter how much the Doctor comforted her. "Let's go."

"Right," he smiled, turning on the engine. In the back of his mind he was worried that he had created something he shouldn't have.

They found Loki still in the Stark Tower as he laid in a man sized crater. Andrea approached him and raised her weapon. She could hear the Doctor's protests in her head as he watched. Loki glanced up and sighed.

"I thought you would come. You are here to kill me, right?" He clarified, clearly delirious from the beating he had received.

"The Hulk's been here," Andrea informed the Doctor, giving a look that was meant to reassure him. She turned to Loki, who was staring up at her. "I want to know everything about Eira. I know she's me, but I need more information."

"I don't know much, but Odin was planning on using you as a weapon. However, when he saw his brother burdened by you, he sent you down here. Every few people have powers like us, Andrea," he informed as she raised an eyebrow. "You're mother is part ice giant, like I am. We receive our powers through that hybrid blood. Of course, mine was achieved through Odin's dark magic to make me look like an Asgardian."

"You else knows of me? Of our condition?" Andrea asked, standing back. Loki sat up in his small hole and shrugged.

"Not many, but Odin does. Probably Thor, too," he replied as the Doctor walked up to him.

"Is she in any danger?" The time lord demanded. Loki only stared before nodding.

"Honestly, if I were Odin, I wouldn't let you go. You are too much of an asset and much too powerful to leave on your own like this. I truly thought something might have killed you already," Loki answered, turning to her. Andrea shrugged and kneeled down.

"Thing about Earth, it's pretty well hidden. Odin chose well, in my opinion," she retorted. "But you're saying that I should be on the lookout for possible threats?"

"In a way, yes," Loki answered, understanding that he had lost this time. Even he could hear the silence from outside. The fighting was over. No Chitauri victory cries. Andrea took in a deep breath and held it, willing the tears to go away. If the fighting was over, that means the nuke blew up the mother ship and possibly Tony. "But after this excursion, I doubt it will go unnoticed. Everyone within the galaxy knows of your power now. The power of the mortals."

"Then we'll defend it against any hostile intent," she replied as Loki started to notice her sorrow. He smiled weakly, getting a hint of satisfaction.

"Are those tears for your love? The one who died for the planet's survival?" the man asked wickedly as the Doctor stepped forward.

"I think you've caused enough damage for one day," the time lord threatened as Andrea waved him back. She shook her head, telling him it was unnecessary. That she had a plan. She turned back to Loki and grinned gently.

"They are tears for Tony, but there's no guarantee that he's dead. He's a tough, man, and he can survive this. If not, he died a hero, and no one can tell me different. He saved over seven billion people's lives and did it without incentive. He did it because he wanted the earth to go on. These tears may be tears of sadness, but they are also of pride and joy that the man I loved saved me and everyone," Andrea answered as a tear fell down my cheek. Loki sniffed, the emotion reaching his beaten, cold heart. The Doctor stood next to her as Loki leaned on his elbow.

"What are you, Andrea? How can you be so powerful, yet have passion and sympathy? No one I know who have that much power of any sense are so cold and apathetic! Why are you so different?" he shouted at Andrea as she shrugged.

"Because I was raised human," she replied before leaving. The Doctor stopped her and looked at her curiously.

"I thought you wanted answers," he reminded as she smiled.

"I thought I did, Doctor. Then I found out that it didn't matter what Eira was or what she was destined to be. I am Andrea Miranda Fury, daughter of Director Nick Fury and sister to Willow Fury and Natasha Romanov. That is who I am. Although, it's good to know that I may be targeted in the future. Maybe that's what changed my mind," Andrea replied as they walked back to the alien vehicle. The Doctor smiled, impressed by the girl. Once they got on, Andrea reloaded her weapon and turned to the Doctor. "Hey, when you take me traveling with you, can we see River? You think about her so often."

"Andrea," he whispered, letting his mind wander again.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh. "You have to remember to shield your thoughts, Doctor. They are always screaming at me when you don't."

"They do, or I do?" the Doctor clarified as he started the engine. Andrea thought about it for a moment before smiling again.

"I guess the thoughts are in your voice. I never thought of it as you screaming at me. Interesting," she replied before they levitated off the floor. The Doctor shook his head, glad that he was facing away from Andrea. He wouldn't have been able to keep his cheeky grin under control. "So, we're just going to let the Avengers take Loki in?"

"I thought we should make sure that Tony was alright before we made any move to arrest him. He may be treated... differently," the Doctor answered as they spotted the hero group. They were surrounding something. Something red. Andrea cursed under her breath as they began to land. She immediately ran over to Tony and knelt beside him.

"Is he breathing?" she demanded as Natasha shook her head. Panicked, Andrea went to do CPR, but didn't know who to get his chest through the suit quickly. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat back. Luckily, the Hulk came up with a fantastic idea. He roared loud and clear in the silence, jump starting Tony's heart back to life. Tony's eyes snapped open and looked around. Andrea shrieked in relief and excitement as she embraced him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He looked up at the captain.

"Did she kiss me?" he mouthed as Steve started to laugh and shook his head. Tony gave a half smile, slightly disappointed. Andra sat back up and stayed beside him as he sighed. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"I think we have some unfinished business to complete before we can go eat," the Doctor reminded as Tony nodded. That needed to get done first.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki crawled out of his ditch in the floor, thinking that he might be able to salvage himself and grovel for his life. He heard something behind him and turned to see the entire Avengers group staring at him. He lifted his hands into the air as Clint raised his bow. He muttered something under his breath as Thor bound his wrists with a Asgardian handcuff of some sort. Andrea bit her lip, remembering that she didn't want to know who Eira was meant to be. She was dead as far as she could tell. She was Andrea, and always will be. The Doctor smiled, hiding something subtle from her.

"Let's get out of here," Bruce muttered, transforming back into a human being. Everyone silently agreed as they turned to the balcony, where Nick had sent a helicopter. Andrea glanced at Loki, whose eyes were burning with impatience. She turned away as she could hear his thoughts. There was more to Eira that Andrea wasn't going to be able to ignore. Something big. Tony wrapped his arms around her and directed her to the balcony.

"So," he began, smiling. She ducked her head to hide her grin. "You love me, then?"

"As if you were so dense," Andrea answered, teasing him. Tony smiled, laughing under his breath. The Doctor shook his head, thinking that these two were ridiculous. Although, he still hoped that Andrea would travel with him. They walked outside and boarded the helicopter. Andrea watched Thor and Loki come out a few moments later to come onto the copter as well. Andrea sighed, wondering if this was going to be the most awkward ride of her life.

In the midst of the silence, they landed over by central park, where S.H.E.I.L.D. had placed their soldiers. They were there to make sure that Loki didn't try something clever. Thor had put a muzzle on his foster brother as dragged him out of the vehicle, carrying the tesseract with him. Andrea stood between the Doctor and Tony as the gods stood in front of everyone. Thor nodded and thanked each hero before taking Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard.

"That wasn't too hard," Andrea sighed and laughed as the Doctor nudged her forward. She folded her arms as Tony shook his head. "I'm kidding. And, yes, Doctor."

"Yes what?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face. Andrea laughed and smiled, feeling much better than the past couple of days.

"I'm going to travel with you. My answer is yes. You were thinking about it, you silly man," she clarified, making the Doctor smile sheepishly. Tony pursed his lips, trying to keep his mind blank. Andrea bit her lip and turned on her heel. He looked surprised that she turned to him. "Tony, really? I'm not leaving you behind! The Doctor just asked me to see the universe with him. Just for a little while. Maybe find answers."

"Andrea," he sighed as the Doctor stepped in.

"You're welcome to come, too, Tony. If you're worried about her," the Doctor suggested as Tony shook his head. Andrea stepped back, shocked.

"No, it's fine. Someone needs to help clean and protect this place. I'm sure more worlds will hear about the battle today. I can't abandon the earth now," Tony smiled as the Doctor smiled. Andrea gave him a hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No matter what anyone else says, you are a hero. You always will be," Andrea whispered as she let go, wiping her eyes. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks, Andy. Now go have some fun. Find answers. Explore what many don't get the chance to," Tony replied as she nodded.

"You're not coming back with us? Back to the helicarrier?" Andrea whispered as Stark shook his head. She held her breath, thinking that he would at least come with her when she told Nick.

"No, I have to rebuild the Stark Tower before people start talking," he winked, stepping back away from her. Andrea nodded, thinking that he did have a life here. He didn't live on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base nor would he ever want to.

"Alright, but don't you go replacing me with some other girl," she warned as the Doctor started to lead her to the helicopter.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" he laughed as the helicopter started up. Tony mouthed 'I love you' to Andrea as she got on with what was left of the Avengers group. Tony felt a pang in his chest as he saw her sit next to the Doctor. He knew there was nothing between them, but the pain was still there. He sighed and turned around to walk back to his tower, putting his hands in his pockets.

Andrea watched Tony leave as the helicopter started to lift off the ground again. She held her breath again, suddenly wishing that he had agreed to come traveling with her and the Doctor. The Doctor pursed his lips as he watched Andrea look out the window.

"You don't have to come with me if you feel like you need to stay," the Time Lord whispered as Andrea shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I want to see the other worlds. New people, new stars. I want to know," she answered, smiling back at the Doctor. He grinned and nodded.

"Where would you want to go first?" he whispered as Andrea smiled and bit her lip in thought. She didn't think about where she wanted to go. She had just seen the gorgeous scenes of space and foreign planets that all she wanted was to experience them for herself. "We can anywhere in the universe. In time and space."

"I know where I want to go, but..." Andrea started as the Doctor gave her a concerned look.

"But?"

"I want to go see Asgard. During the battle when Odin sent me off. I want to know why he did it and what happened. I promise I won't interfere. I don't want my past life to change, Doctor. I just want to know what was going on," Andrea whispered as the Doctor stared at her, shocked.

"I don't know about that. Are you sure? We can meet Odin present day and-"

"We could, but I want to know the truth. There may be a reason for him to lie," Andrea answered as the Doctor shook his head.

"You can already tell if he's lying. I have an idea. If Odin is uncooperative, I'll take you back in time. Sound good?" the Doctor bargained as Andrea nodded, thinking that was a fair trade. She held out her hand.

"Deal, but I'm going to keep that to you," Andrea smiled as the Doctor shook her hand. Steve, who was sitting across from them, pursed his lips before catching their attention.

"So you're really going to Asgard? Right now?" Steve asked as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. We have to get to the TARDIS first," he replied as the captain fought a smile. "Besides, I'm sure we should tell the Director Fury before we leave."

"Oh, right. He probably should know about that. That will be so fun. Oh, and Willow," Andrea agreed, remembering her sister. The Doctor turned to her, completely forgetting Willow.

"Why wasn't she a part of this?" the Time Lord asked as Andrea shrugged.

"She was never one for fighting. She always had a knack for healing, anyway. That was why she became a nurse. She hardly ever leaves the base," she answered as the Doctor nodded slowly. It made sense for Willow to stay in the hospital if she wanted to heal. "I wish she would get out more, though. Sometimes I go weeks without seeing her."

"That's no good," the Doctor mumbled, understanding how that went. Andrea sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Would she like to come traveling with you guys? Since you say you can travel through time, she wouldn't miss much," Steve suggested, shrugging his shoulders. The Doctor entertained the idea, but decided for it to be up to Andrea.

"I don't think so. She's not really a traveling girl. Of course, I'll ask. I don't know if she secretly wants to travel or even leave the base," Andrea stated, nodding her head. The Doctor smiled at Andrea, thinking how she could influence the universe. "Would you want her to come, Doctor?"

"She's welcome to if she wants to come," he answered, remaining neutral. Steve smiled at the Doctor's attempt, looking at his feet. Andrea shook her head, shrugging.

"Well, I guess we'll see," Andrea answered, suddenly exhausted. She slumped back in her seat as she closed her eyes. "I think we should focus on Nick, though. He's going to be the last hurdle. Do you want to tell him?"

"Not one bit," the Doctor laughed as he looked at her. She grinned as she opened one eye.

"Fine, I'll tell him. I doubt he's going to be happy about it, though. Me, off to see outer space with a someone he hardly knows," Andrea whispered, falling asleep. The Doctor shrugged uncomfortably. He hadn't thought of it that way. He knew that Andrea knew everything about him, whether he liked it or not. Steve tilted his head as he saw Andrea fall asleep.

"Why does she trust you so much? Didn't you meet her right before I did? I don't think I know you enough to trust you. Not enough to go into the unknown with just you. What did you do to earn her trust?" the Captain asked, leaning on his arm. The Doctor smiled as he crossed his legs.

"You haven't heard about her ability?" he answered, using a question. Steve shook his head as he leaned in closer.

"She can read my thoughts and tell everything about me," the Time Lord answered as Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone I told you," the Doctor warned, winking at Steve. He nodded, agreeing that he wouldn't tell a soul. The Doctor glanced out the window to see New York start to shrink away. He turned his head quickly to the side, biting his lip. He had forgot about the Ponds, even in New York, until now. He rapidly wiped his eyes as Steve sighed.

"I don't know what you've been through, Doctor, but make sure that Andrea is always safe. I'm sure she is capable of taking of herself, but there will be a lot to people in line to beat you up if she slips up," Steve warned and the Doctor nodded, understanding. He certainly did not want to mess with this group of people. "Doctor, why do you answer all of my questions? Why do you trust me?"

"Because I'm from the future. I know who you are from history. You are a loyal, honest, trustworthy man who was trapped in the ice during World War II. You survived through the years and are here today," the Doctor answered briefly, stunning the Captain.

"I know that, but history gets things wrong sometimes. What if I wasn't who you thought I was?" Steve countered, making the Doctor laugh.

"Because I have more than a common history text understand the past," the Doctor replied, keeping one of the TARDIS's secrets covered. Steve nodded, leaning back.

"I'm just glad that you were here to help us out," he mumbled as the Doctor grunted, looking out the window again. Then he smiled.

"You didn't need me," he whispered as Steve tilted his head to the side. The Doctor shook his head, refusing to explain himself.


	18. Chapter 18

As the helicopter landed the helicarrier, now floating in the ocean, Steve and Bruce went their separate ways, back to their previous lives. However, they didn't plan to go far, in case something else happened. Andrea gave them each a goodbye hug, not sure when she was going to be able see to see them again. The Doctor waved them off as Natasha and Clint came down. Being agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., they were still needed. Nick came out and walked up to Andrea. She flinched, knowing she was in a heap of trouble.

"Andrea Miranda Fury! Where the hell have you been?!" he demanded, standing in front of her. She ducked her head.

"Helping out," she whispered vaguely. Nick rubbed his forehead and grunted.

"God, Andrea. At least you're safe now," he grumbled, turning to the Doctor. The Time Lord smiled as the Director stared at him. "You let her go?"

"Of course I did. Did you really think I could stop here? She's got her memories back at least. Loki fed her the tesseract energy," the Doctor answered as Nick looked away from him.

"Why did he do that?" Nick hissed as Andrea slipped away to talk to Natasha before she went inside. She wanted to say her goodbyes to her before she ran off through the universe.

"Loki wanted her on his side. He fused the tesseract energy into her, probably when he escaped. The engines were a diversion. He wanted Andrea to join him. He probably got to her when he first met her. The tesseract can enhance emotions. That's why he assaulted Phil. That would cause her to be crazy angry, as she was. The memory loss was just a blessing. I don't think he knew about it, which led to his downfall. If he had known, he might have been able to get her on his side. When Loki saw her on the plane, he came up with the brilliant plan," the Doctor continued, slightly lying about Loki's knowledge, as Nick glared at him.

"So we're lucky that things turned out as they did?" the Director whispered, glancing at Andrea.

"Yep, exactly. Either way, we should be glad that the tesseract drained from her when it did. She was about ready to kill Loki when I got there. However, I was able to extract the influence, giving back her memories," the Doctor replied as the Director turned to him.

"Thank you, Doctor," he mumbled, surprised at him.

"You have an extraordinary daughter, Fury. She was able to turn away when most wouldn't have," the Doctor whispered, remembering when he found her. She didn't fight him when he extracted the energy, telling him that something from the normal Andrea was still present that wanted the energy out. Nick nodded and hinted at a smile.

"Yes, I do," he answered as Willow ran out to Andrea.

"I would like to take her traveling with me, Director. She's expressed a desire to explore the universe and-" the Doctor started, avoiding Nick's eyes.

"You want to take my daughter away?" he demanded, crossing his arms. The Doctor stuttered for a moment, trying to form an argument.

"Well, it's a time _and_ space machine, so she wouldn't be really gone from your perspective-"

"Doctor, she can go."

"We'll be only a few minutes and-," the Doctor argued, making Nick smile for the first time in weeks. "Wait, what?"

"She's not human, Doctor. I think she should be able to experience what she was meant to. Asgard has access to space travel. Earth does not. She can't stay here forever, either. She's going to outlive most of the people, except Willow. I think she needs this, Doctor. And I trust you. Only God knows why, but I do. Just bring her home safe," Nick conditioned, crossing his arms. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Director. I'd hate to be victim to your anger if I didn't. She'll be my first priority," the Doctor promised, saluting Nick.

"Good. I like that answer," he replied as the Doctor nodded uncomfortably. "Where do you plan on taking Andrea in the first place?"

"She wants to visit Odin to see why she was abandoned then sent down here. She thought she wanted the answers from Loki, but later realized that he didn't have them all. Only Odin does. However, I had to convince her not to go back in time. I didn't want to tear a hole in the space time continuum," the Doctor fibbed, having other reasons to keep Andrea away from her past. Nick pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Are you taking Willow with you?"

"If she wants to come, she can. It's completely up to her," the Doctor answered, remaining neutral.

"I think it would be good for her, too. Of course, I won't make her go. She's still has a place here, as does Andrea," Nick whispered, hating the idea of having both of his daughters gone. Andrea grabbed Willow's hand and brought her over, making the Doctor smile.

"Hello, Doctor," Willow greeted, reaching out her hand, which he shook heartedly..

"'Ello," he answered happily, glad to speak to her again.

"Andrea has told me about your offer to see the universe. I'm going to have to decline, though. I'm still needed here, Doctor. I'm still a nurse," Willow smiled as the Doctor nodded.

"I understand," he replied as Willow hugged her sister. Andrea grimaced, hoping that Willow would have come with her. "The offer is always there, though. Whenever you want, you can come with us."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate that," she answered, kissing his cheek. As he blushed, she whispered in his ear. "If you don't bring Andrea back safe, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes ma'am," the Doctor murmured, trying to smile. Willow nodded before going back inside with Natasha and Clint. Nick stared at Andrea, making her uneasy. His glare was nothing to be trifled with.

"Has the Doctor talked to you yet?" she whispered, hoping that he would let her go. He sighed and looked across the horizon, looking rather heroic. Andrea smiled, knowing he always did that when he was in a good mood.

"Yes, he has. You can go, but you have to behave and be safe. You are representing the planet Earth now. Not just yourself," Nick informed as Andrea gave him a huge hug. He stumbled back, never getting that from of affection before, but held her tightly. His heart hurt to let one of his girls go.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Andrea cheered as she let go of her foster father. He grunted, trying to preserve his image. "I will make you proud. I promise!"

"Good to hear," he answered gruffly before he shook the Doctor's hand and walked away. Andrea stood next to the Doctor and watched Nick disappear inside. She looked up at the Time Lord, biting her lip.

"Shall we go, then?" she mumbled, smiling.

"We shall," he replied, motioning to the doors. Andrea stifled a squeal before she dashed inside to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled and ran after her, weaving in and out of the hallways. She couldn't wait to see the universe and didn't want to waste one moment.

The TARDIS waited where she landed, expressing her excitement about Andrea coming along. She missed the Ponds, nearly as much as the Doctor did, but she knew that he needed to move on. Bad things always happened when the Doctor traveled alone. He was dangerous when he was all by himself, and he needed someone to stop him once in awhile. Besides, with Andrea, the TARDIS could communicate with her Doctor again.

The Doctor and Andrea stopped at the TARDIS door as he snapped his fingers as it opened. Andrea smiled with excitement before she leaped inside, ecstatic. The Doctor followed her in and closed the doors. She spun around as the TARDIS's thoughts filled her own head.

"Oh, she's so excited to have me here," Andrea whispered as the Doctor leaned against the console, looking impressive. "Thank you for this opportunity, Doctor."

"Of course. My pleasure," he grinned, crossing his feet as she looked around again. She still couldn't figure out how it was bigger on the inside.

"So this actually moves through time and space?" Andrea whispered, eying him.

"Would I really lie to you?" he replied, slightly offended. She shook her head, biting her tongue as she touched the console. The TARDIS whispered into her mind as she recoiled her reach. She dashed away from it as the TARDIS told her how to fly her. Andrea didn't want to try something so difficult and complex just yet. Maybe later, but not now.

"So we're off to Asgard first?" Andrea called out as the Doctor checked the monitors, making sure that there was no threats to earth before he left.

"Unless there's another place you'd rather see first?" he replied, a goofy grin on his face as he saw that the earth was perfectly safe for now..

"Hmm, I don't think so. Is there a place you would rather go?" Andrea questioned, climbing the staircase to see where they went. The Doctor thought a moment and shook his head.

"Not really," he informed, staring off into space, thinking about all the things he had seen in his life. Andrea came back down, finding that the TARDIS was even bigger than she could have ever imagined. She ran back downstairs to where the Doctor was waiting. "Are you ready to see the entirety of space and time?"

"Of course!" Andrea shouted, bouncing on her toes. He reminded her to hold on as he pressed a few buttons. She grabbed the console tightly as he smiled broadly.

"Then off we go!" The Doctor threw down the lever as the machine dematerialized from the helicarrier. Nick watched the mysterious blue box vanish in front of him, wondering if he had made the right choice.


End file.
